Inesperado
by TemporaryInsanity6
Summary: ¿Qué podría pasar cuando dos personas se tienen la una a la otra en medio de su camino a la felicidad?
1. Prólogo

_Después de dar a luz a Beth y ver como se la llevaban de entre sus brazos, se sintió vacía, como si no tuviera a nadie __más a su lado. Su madre había vuelto a su vida, pero nada volvería a ser como antes. Puck le había declarado su amor, pero ella no lo quería. Finn era tan solo un amigo y Santana y Brittany parecían alejarse cada vez mas de su vida._

_En los últimos nueve meses su reputación había caído en picado hasta el punto de que otros estudiantes le tiraban slushies por los pasillos de un instituto que no mucho tiempo atrás había estado bajo su reinado. Su familia se había roto, sus padres decidieron no apoyarla y huir de su vida__, aunque meses mas tarde su madre volviera. Sus amistades bajaban a números mas reducidos día tras día aunque, en estos últimos meses, también había conseguido nuevas amistades, como era el caso de su amistad con Mercedes._

_Lo había perdido todo y aunque hubiese conseguido otras tantas cosas nuevas en su vida, sabia que todo acabaría alejándose al igual que se había alejado su padre o como se habían llevado a su hija de su vida._

_Ahora, después de perderlo todo, decidió volver a lo mas alto y si para ello necesitaba volver a ser su antiguo yo, volvería a serlo. Volvería a ser la Quinn Fabray a la que muchos temían y otros tantos admiraban pero que, por encima de todas las cosas, era respetada por donde fuera._

_En definitiva, volvería a recuperar su antigua vida._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Siempre __había luchado por lo que había querido en un intento de llegar a vivir sus sueños. Ahora, le tocaba luchar por alcanzar su más anhelado sueño, el sueño de llegar a ser una estrella en lo que mas amaba, en la música._

_Había__ pasado por momentos horribles en su vida. Era frágil y había llegado a la conclusión de que todo chico que llegaba a su corazón, acababa rompiéndoselo._

_Pero Rachel__ Berry nunca se da por vencida. Volvería a luchar con mas ganas aun por todo aquello que anhelaba e intentaría dejar el amor a un lado, porque ese sentimiento lo veía como un obstáculo en su vida y que siempre le haría daño. Pero … dicen que lo que no te destruye te hace mas fuerte, ¿cierto?_


	2. Capítulo 1

El día ya había comenzado y con su inicio unos ojos color avellana se fueren abriendo poco a poco, para dejar de lado el sueño del que estaban disfrutando segundos antes. La rubia se levantó como pudo y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que los chorros de agua le golpearan la espalda y el resto de su cuerpo, esperando que eso la despertara del todo. 30 minutos después de la ducha y ya despejada, se dirigió a su armario enfundada en su ropa interior, para elegir lo que se iba a poner para ese nuevo día. Después de sacar miles de prendas de ropa que no la acabaron de convencer, sacó la perfecta y definitiva prenda de vestir: un precioso vestido blanco de verano. Ya vestida, se dirigió a su tocador para augmentar ligeramente su belleza con una pequeña pizca de maquillaje. Perfectamente arreglada, reparó unos minutos a observarse enfrente del espejo ¡Estaba perfecta! Los meses de verano empleados en ponerse en forma habían servido para recuperar su envidiable físico al completo.

Bajó las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y prepararse un café para recuperar fuerzas. Seguidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal de su casa, para salir por ella con su bolso repleto de libros y demás colgado de su hombro. Subió a su coche y tomó rumbo a su instituto, el cual pronto volvería estar bajo sus pies porque Quinn Fabray estaba de vuelta y mas fuerte que nunca.

…**.**

En otro hogar una morena ya llevaba levantada desde primeras horas de la mañana y después de seguir su rutina de ejercicios y de tomar una pequeña ducha, se estaba vistiendo para acudir de nuevo a sus clases.

Había disfrutado de su verano, pasando meses sin aguantar faciales de granizados, insultos o sobrenombres entre otros tormentos. Había pasado unos meses sin preocupaciones y disfrutando del sol, pero ahora todo volvería a lo de siempre. Volvería a ese instituto donde, prácticamente, no era nadie. Pero Rachel Berry aguantaría. Rachel aguantaría porque no es alguien que se da por vencida tan fácilmente. Con ese pensamiento arrancó su coche para dirigirse, durante un nuevo año más, al instituto Mckinley.

…**.**

- Veamos, el año pasado me fallaste como cualquier otra animadora no lo ha hecho en su vida y ahora te tengo aquí, pidiendo como si esto fuera un supermercado recuperar tu puesto en el equipo. ¿Tu quien te crees que soy yo Fabray? – dijo Sue, mirando ligeramente molesta a la ex-animadora enfrente suyo.

- Sue Sylvester. La mismísima entrenadora que me dejará volver al equipo, ya que sin mi el equipo no es el mismo y lo sabe – respondió segura y remarcando con orgullo cada una de las palabras pronunciadas.

- ¡No! Mi respuesta es tan simple como un no. Además, ¿que te hace pensar que volver puede resultar tan fácil chica incrédula? –

- Seamos sinceras – dijo Quinn tomando asiento bajo la atenta mirada de su antigua y, esperada, futura entrenadora - Yo necesito estar en el equipo porque deseo con todas mis fuerzas volver a recuperar mi antigua vida y a usted este asunto le interesa y mucho. Sabe que sin mi el equipo no es el mismo. Todas las animadoras son excelentes bailarinas y acróbatas, ¿pero sin una buena capitana usted cree que el equipo será capaz de arrasar con todo lo que se le ponga por delante? Yo creo que no y ahí es donde entro yo. Así que, ¿qué me dice ahora de mi propuesta? –

- ¡Eres inteligente Fabray! Tu uniforme estará en la misma taquilla de siempre mañana a la hora del entrenamiento. Reemplazarás el puesto de Santana así que, como veras, creo saber que tienes una nueva enemiga ya que la vas a hacer volver a formar parte de la base de las pirámides. Enhorabuena Fabray y recuerda, si me la juegas de nuevo, lo pagarás y muy caro. Ahora fuera de mi despacho de inmediato –

- Por supuesto – contestó la rubia traspasando la puerta del despacho de su actual entrenadora con una gran sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

Todo comenzaba a ir sobre ruedas, como debía de ser. Ya había recuperado un gran puesto de importancia en la escala social de ese instituto. Ahora solo faltaba un pequeño factor, un chico que la ayudará a ascender a la cima de la popularidad que tanto ansiaba volver a recuperar.

…**.**

Rachel estaba en su taquilla, recogiendo los libros que necesitaría para la mitad de la mañana que le quedaba de clases. La mañana había pasado tranquila, sin ningún altercado, cosa que no le parecía muy normal pero ante la cual no pondría ninguna objeción. Acabó de recoger sus libros pensando en que a penas le quedaban unas pocas horas para volver al Glee club, el único lugar donde se sentía realmente a gusto.

- ¡Hola! – al cerrar la puerta de su taquilla se encontró con un sonriente Finn - ¿Qué tal tu verano? -

- ¡Hey! ¿Mi verano? Pues nada mal, bastante bien la verdad – contestó algo incomoda la morena - ¿Tu verano? –

- ¡Fantástico! Ya sabes, playa, sol, el mar, chicas … todo eso –

- Mira Finn, dejemos las cosas claras. Realmente me encantaría seguir intentando ser amigos, pero me rompiste el corazón y mantener una conversación de este tipo contigo ahora me resulta difícil y muy doloroso. Ya hablaremos en el Glee club, ¿de acuerdo? – Rachel se dirigió camino a su próxima clase, sin repararse en escuchar la respuesta del chico que, en un pasado, la hacia suspirar y desbocaba los latidos de su corazón.

…**.**

- ¡Juno, tenemos que hablar y ahora! – sorprendió la latina a la rubia en su taquilla.

- Toda oídos – respondió Quinn con una maliciosa sonrisa reflejada en sus labios.

- ¿Qué mierda es esa de que me vas a quitar el puesto? Se que como capitana no hay quien te supere, pero como tenga que pasarme todos los entrenamientos formando parte de la base de la pirámide o otras cosas que considero molestas, atente a las consecuencias Fabray –

- ¿Sabes? Te he echado de menos S. Tranquila, que en la base de la pirámide no vas a estar, yo me encargo de eso. Por cierto, no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte a mi con el sobrenombre de Juno. Como puedes ver, ya no estoy embarazada así que ya estamos perdiendo esa costumbre, ¿entendido? –

- ¡Eres una perra! Y respecto a lo de Juno ya veremos si se va perdiendo la costumbre. Por cierto, ¡bienvenida de nuevo Q! – Santana desapareció de la vista de Quinn es busca de Brittany después de dedicarle un amistoso guiño y sonrisa a la rubia que minutos antes tenia enfrente.

…**.**

La ultima hora de clase antes de la hora del Glee club parecía no acabar nunca para Rachel. La morena no paraba de mirar el reloj continuamente, esperando que así el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Finalmente la hora terminó, dejando paso al tan esperado momento que Rachel tanto ansiaba. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y en pocos minutos se encontraba esperando a sus compañeros del club, como ya era habitual en ella.

Sus compañeros fueron entrando uno tras otro y todo tipo de conversaciones se hicieron presentes en el aula hasta la llegada del Sr. Schue a la clase.

- ¡Hola clase! Bienvenidos de nuevo a este gran club – dijo el Sr. Schue con una gran efusividad presente en sus palabras - ¡Vamos chicos! Demostremos las ganas que tenemos de arrasar este nuevo año con el coro. Demostradme lo energéticos y positivos que habéis vuelvo después de vuestras queridísimas vacaciones. ¿Alguien se ofrece para salir a cantar? ¿Rachel, tal vez? – preguntó Schue con una amistosa sonrisa.

- Por supuesto – contestó Rachel, tomando sitio frente a todos sus compañeros y dejando de lado todos sus temores para hacer lo que mas amaba, cantar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Aplausos inundaron la clase después de una magnifica ejecución de unos de los temas mas alabados en Broadway. El sonido de los aplausos llenaba de felicidad y esperanza el corazón de una pequeña morena con un gran sueño. Las palabras de felicitación por parte de Kurt y otros integrantes del coro hacían eco en su cabeza, empujándola aun con más fuerza en su carrera en busca de la realización de su sueño. Pero, por desgracia, no todas las reacciones fueron positivas.

- Y así, queridísimos miembros del coro, comenzamos con lo que será un largo camino lleno de solos por parte de Berry – se mofó Santana.

- Si, Berry. Más conocida por la chica que viste jerseys de estampados animales – añadió Puck.

- Es sexy – la aportación de Brittany atrajo todas las miradas. Entre esas miradas resaltaba la mirada de desaprobación por parte de la latina y produjo que la rubia la mirara incrédula – Muy sexy – con su segunda aportación la latina rodó los ojos, dejando el tema de lado y produciendo el desarrollo de una simple e inocente pregunta en la mente de la rubia: ¿tan malo era ser sincera?

Rachel observó las expresiones de los ahí presentes. Kurt parecía incomodo y la expresión de sus ojos pedía disculpas por no salir en su defensa. Mercedes estaba completamente apática, al igual que Artie, Mike y Tina que simplemente se dedicaban a mirar. Finn y su estúpida sonrisa, muy atento a las aun presentes bromas sobre su persona por parte de Santana y Puck. Brittany, era tan solo Brittany, una persona que habla desde el corazón y sin malicia alguna. Tan solo había una cosa que no cuadraba en ese panorama ya habitual para Rachel. La actitud de Quinn no acababa de cuadrarle. La rubia tenía la mirada perdida al frente, no había hecho ningún comentario, ni siquiera un comentario malicioso sobre su persona cosa que era muy habitual.

Por otra parte, Quinn también se encontraba examinando como estaban las cosas y fue haciendo una lista mental sobre la información que le facilitaban sus propias impresiones:

_1. Mike y Tina estaban juntos. Como consecuencia, Artie estaba solo._

_2. Finn seguía siendo tan bobo como siempre, aunque algo había cambiado, más bien terminado porque se veía a leguas que su relación con Rachel no había ido por el buen camino. Y Rachel, la morena seguía tan energética como siempre, aunque en ese momento parecía estar absorta, tan solo pendiente de sus pensamientos._

_3. Puck seguía siendo el mismo idiota. Santana seguía con sus comentarios y actos maliciosos que solo utilizaba para defenderse a si misma y que en un pasado tantas sonrisas habían robado a la rubia. Y Brittany, era la persona adorable de siempre._

_4. Mercedes y Kurt seguían siendo los mismos y no parecían haber vivido algo interesante durante los últimos meses, cosa que no le sorprendía._

Así, después de estas averiguaciones tocaba pensar en el chico que ayudaría a subir su popularidad como la espuma. Su elección no fue muy difícil, porque, seamos sinceros, entre Puck y Finn la cosa no prometía mucho. Con Puck había tenido una hija, cosa que la había ayudado a madurar y a superarse pero que no parecía haber tenido el mismo efecto en el chico. Luego estaba Finn, un inocente chico que en un pasado la había querido y que ahora la volvería a querer, porque era el chico que había elegido. Gracias a su popularidad y poco más ya que el chico no podía presumir de muchos atributos a su favor, su vida volvería a retomar el camino a la ansiada superioridad.

Con esta decisión volvió a interesarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rachel volvía a su asiento y Schuester parecía tener intenciones de dar uno de sus ya famosos discursos sobre "la unión hace la fuerza".

- ¡Chicos, ya basta! ¿Es que no tenéis ni el mas mínimo respeto por la personas de vuestro alrededor? ¿No tenéis la sensación de estar vinculados los unos con los otros? – en efecto, el discurso venia en camino, pensó la rubia.

- No mucho … -

- ¡Santana! Era una pregunta retórica. Ya sabes, no esperaba una respuesta y menos una tan ofensiva –

- Lo siento Sr. S. Pensaba que esas palabras solo rondaban por mis pensamientos, no pensaba que iban a salir por mi boca – la latina dedicó una de sus muy falsas sonrisas al profesor.

- ¿Es que el año pasado no sirvió para nada? ¿Nos toca volver a comenzar? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Somos un coro que desborda talento pero, ya sabéis, la unión … -

- … hace la fuerza! ¿Cierto Sr. Schue? –

- Cierto Brittany – el profesor sonrió a su alumna y retomó su pequeño discurso – Pero por lo que veo, nuestra unión es prácticamente inexistente. ¿Sabéis que vamos a hacer? Nos vamos a conocer. Nos conoceremos tanto a nosotros mismos como al resto de miembros del coro y mientras tanto prepararemos nuestro número para conseguir el paso al Estatal. Quiero que vuestras emociones y sabidurías tomen acto de presencia. Quiero que cantéis sobre vuestros sentimientos más profundos o, simplemente, que cantéis lo que deseáis cantar en ese mismo momento, sin tapujo alguno. Quiero que seáis vosotros mismos, dejando de lado la posición social que ocupa cada uno de vosotros en esta escuela, igualdad es lo que quiero que entre por esa puerta a partir de ahora – señaló la entrada a la sala del coro – ¡Así que comencemos de una vez por todas! Quiero que os pongáis por parejas, vamos a trabajar un poco de confianza –

Todos los chicos comenzaron sus pequeños paseos en busca de la persona que seria su compañero. Kurt y Mercedes iban juntos, al igual que Tina y Mike. Una decidida Quinn se levantó de su asiento, para dirigirse con toda seguridad a Finn.

¡Hey Finn! ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos? –

- ¿Yo? – dijo el chico algo dudoso – Pues … ¡claro! – la rubia agarró su brazo y se dirigió al frente de la clase donde la actividad iba tomar acto de presencia.

Santana dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio que siempre ocupaba Brittany justo a su lado, para encontrarse la silla vacía y a una Brittany caminando hacia Rachel. ¿No quería ir con ella? ¿Ahora que había hecho? La latina sacudió su cabeza, dejando apartados sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia Puck quien encantado accedió a la propuesta de ser su compañero.

- Rachel … ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera? -

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo? ¡Por supuesto Britt! – la rubia la abrazó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que fue correspondida por la morena.

- Perfecto – la rubia dirigió su mirada al resto de la clase para encontrarse a Santana charlando felizmente con Puck. La bailarina no pudo evitar ponerse algo triste y eso no pasó desapercibido para Rachel.

- ¿Estas bien Britt? –

- ¿Sabes? No es tan mala como parece, no es mala – Brittany miraba a Santana – No me gustan nada los comentarios maliciosos que suele hacer sobre ti. Se que no te gusta que los haga y a mi tampoco. Por eso te quiero pedir perdón por su último comentario. Ella no es así, te lo prometo. No sabes cuanto me gustaría que conocieras a la autentica Santana, es un sol –

- No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada, ¿entendido? Y si, me encantaría conocer a la Santana de la que me hablas pero no creo que eso sea posible. ¡Y vamos Britt, alegra esa cara! Tenemos una actividad que hacer y tienes a la mejor compañera de todo el coro, Rachel Barbara Berry – las chicas rieron y el dio paso a explicar en que consistía la actividad.

- Artie y yo iremos juntos, ya que somos impares. Bueno chicos esta actividad es muy sencilla. Simplemente quiero que uno de la pareja se ponga enfrente del otro. El que este delante cerrará los ojos, dejando de lado cualquier preocupación y cediendo toda su confianza al compañero que se posicionará detrás. Y así, con plena confianza hacia vuestro compañero, os dejareis caer hacia atrás, sabiendo que vuestra pareja no os dejara caer al suelo. ¡Pues venga, comencemos con la actividad!

Todos tomaron posiciones. Primeramente, Schue se dejo caer y Artie lo recogió sobre su regazo, sin dejarlo caer como bien había indicado el profesor. Siguieron los demás grupos, Mike recogió a Tina y Mercedes a Kurt. Puck hizo lo propiamente dicho con Santana y Brittany abrazó felizmente a Rachel, evitando a esta última caerse al suelo. Solo quedaba un grupo, solo quedaban Finn y Quinn. La clase miró desganada a Finn recoger en sus brazos a la rubia, evitando a esta tocar el suelo. Rachel no podía parar de pensar en que era lo que pasaba entre Finn y Quinn, ¿tenían algo? Bueno, si tenían algo o no, no era asunto suyo. Rachel había acordado que este año se dedicaría a ella, que simplemente se preocuparía por su futuro, poniendo en segundo lugar sus relaciones y aun en un lugar más bajo se encontrarían sus relaciones amorosas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La clase ya había terminado y los chicos retornaban a sus casas. Quinn se dirigía a su coche cuando un entusiasmado Finn se acercó a ella.

- ¡Hey! -

- ¡Hola Finn! –

- Quinn. Bueno … yo … me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo este viernes. ¿Qué dices? –

- Me lo pensaré – la rubia subió a su coche y encendió al motor dejando al chico petrificado. Quinn abrió la ventanilla del coche y se asomó por ella para despedirse - Finn – la atención del chico volvió a posarse en ella – El año pasado cometí un error con Puck, tu realmente me gustabas ¿sabes? Pero bueno, cena este viernes. Tu invitas – la rubia acompañó sus palabras con un guiño y tomó rumbo hacia su casa, dejando a un sonriente Finn a sus espaldas –

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡Berry! – Santana acorraló a la pequeña morena contra su coche.

- Santana yo no he hecho nada, ¿que he hecho ahora? En la cara no por favor – suplicó Rachel protegiendo su rostro con sus brazos. Santana agarró los brazos de Rachel y los posó a cada uno de los costados de esta.

- Deja los dramas para otro momento, ¿quieres? Mira RuPaul, tú no me gustas nada y, por lo que mas quieras, espero que yo a ti tampoco te agrade en absoluto. Hoy he tenido problemas con Britt y me ha dicho que, hasta que no te diga unas significativas palabras, no me va a considerar su amiga. Así que escucha atentamente, porque esta va a ser la primera y ultima vez que vas a escuchar algo similar salir de mi boca. Rachel, lo siento. Siento hacerte sentir mal con mi actitud y comentarios hacia tu persona – Rachel se quedó helada – Escúchame bien Berry. No le vas a decir a nadie, repito, a nadie sobre lo que te acabo de decir. Eso si, si Britt intenta averiguar si realmente te he dicho esto se lo afirmas como si se acabara el mundo. ¿Entendido? –

- Entendido – con estas últimas palabras la latina desapareció de su vista. Rachel estaba totalmente fascinada, ¿Brittany había conseguido que Santana se disculpara por sus palabras? Eso era nuevo. Definitivamente este había sido uno de sus mejores días en el instituto. Había sobrevivido un día entero sin recibir un granizado y había conseguido que Santana, la mismísima Santana, se disculpara por la única aberración que había sufrido hacia su persona en todo el día. Y así, llena de satisfacción, dio por acabado su primer y agotador día de colegio de ese nuevo curso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Lo siento mucho, se que tardo la vida en actualizar. Intentaré actualizar algo más a menudo antes de irme de vacaciones.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste como va la cosa.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**¡Un besazo! :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

Abrió su taquilla y se dispuso a admirar su antiguo y añorado uniforme. Una simple prenda de ropa que tanta seguridad y fuerza trasmitía para la rubia. Quinn se enfundó rápidamente el uniforme, recordando antiguos momentos en los que se sentía protegida por el simple hecho de vestir esa prenda. Tantos momentos en los que había pasado por los pasillos del instituto, despertando envidia y temor a cada dueño de los ojos que la admiraban. Otros tantos momentos sembrando el terror a su paso, para lograr ser respetada al completo.

- Fabray, recuerda. Santana López no va a permitir estar en la base de cualquier tipo de piruetas, servidora quiere destacar -

- ¡Estoy muy contenta de tenerte de vuelta Q! ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! – Brittany la abrazó, provocando la sonrisa de la nueva y actual capitana de las animadoras.

- ¡Gracias B! – rompió el abrazo y detrás de sus muy buenas y antiguas amigas, aunque no sabia si considerarlas unas de sus amistades actualmente, se dirigió al gimnasio.

Palabras de bienvenida se hicieron eco con la entrada de la rubia en el gimnasio, al igual que miradas recelosas con el único deseo de ocupar su lugar. Rápidamente consiguió poner en orden al grupo de chicas que se encontraban bajo su mando. Y así, con todo el poder en sus manos, dio paso a su primer entrenamiento de otros tantos que quedaban por venir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rachel fue la primera en llegar a la práctica del coro, como siempre. Abrió su mochila y perdió la noción del tiempo observando una pequeña carpeta en la que guardaba diferentes partituras de música.

La gran mayoría de los integrantes del coro ya habían llegado cuando Rachel apartó su atención del contenido de su carpeta. La morena miró al frente para encontrarse a Quinn vestida de animadora. ¿Volverían a tener sus más y sus menos? ¿Volvería la rubia a hacerle la vida imposible? Miles de preguntas se cruzaban en la mente de Rachel y el sentimiento de terror iba en aumento cuando la rubia, acompañada por las que parecían volver a ser sus fieles amigas, se plantó justo delante de ella, con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tan nerviosa ponía a la morena.

- ¡Hola Rachel! – la rubia mas dulce e inocente de las tres animadoras la saludó, acompañando sus palabras con una de sus mas calidas sonrisas.

- ¡Hola Britt! Santana, Quinn –

- Berry – escupieron Santana y Quinn al unísono.

- Rachel – Brittany ocupó la silla más cercana a la morena - ¿Es cierto que San se disculpó ayer contigo? – Rachel pudo ver la ilusión en los ojos de la rubia.

- ¡Claro! Pero no tenias por que haberlo hecho Britt, no fue para tanto … -

- ¿No fue para tanto? Rach te considero mi amiga y, como dice la gente, los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos. ¿Por qué no podemos ser todas amigas? Aparte, odio ver como te trata la mayoría de la gente en este instituto, tu vales mucho más de lo que tu apariencia deja entrever –

- Gracias Britt. Tu también eres unas gran persona pero … -

- ¿Perdón? – interrumpieron las palabras de Quinn, seguidas por una profunda carcajada - ¿Santana disculpándose? Esto es nuevo –

- ¡Cállate Fabray! –soltó la latina.

- ¡San!

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que Britt?

- ¡San! Sé mas agradable, por favor … - ante las palabras de la rubia el rostro de la latina volvió a la calma y su cuerpo dejo la tensión a un lado.

- Completamente domesticada – murmuró la capitana de las animadoras entre dientes, murmullo que llegó a la perfección a los oídos de la latina, provocando como respuesta un codazo en las costillas de la rubia.

La discusión entre si Brittany había hecho bien en hacer que Santana se disculpase o no siguió su curso, discusión que ganaría la rubia. ¿Quien puede llevarle la contraria a alguien tan dulce?

Mientras la discusión seguía Rachel pudo ver como Finn entraba por la puerta. El chico pasó muy cerca de Quinn dedicándole una sonrisa a la rubia, sonrisa que la rubia devolvió encantada. Desde ese momento una sola pregunta rondaba por la mente de Rachel Berry ¿Tenían algo Quinn y Finn?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡Nos vemos mañana Rachel! - se despidió Kurt de la morena, cruzando seguidamente la puerta dejando a Rachel y Quinn detrás. Todos los miembros del coro ya se encontraban camino a sus hogares y las dos chicas se habían quedado detrás, acabando de recoger sus pertenencias.

- Quinn – la rubia paró en seco y se giró para mirar a Rachel – Quinn, se que no somos amigas pero creo que con todo lo que hemos vivido en un pasado, ya sabes el asunto de Beth y todo lo demás – la rubia se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su hija pero volvió a retomar su postura, desinteresada ante las palabras de la otra chica – Creo que tenemos una cierta confianza como para poder preguntarte algo –

- ¿Preguntarme algo? Adelante Treasure Trail, pregunta. Rapidito, que no creo que tiempo a solas contigo sea bueno para mi bienestar –

- Con esto no quiero decir que siga … Bueno no estoy … La cosa es que … -

- ¡Al grano Berry! Al grano –

- ¡Esta bien! ¿Tenéis algo tú y Finn? – preguntó decidida la morena.

- Si – declaró - ¿Eso es todo? – la morena asintió – Perfecto. Demasiado tiempo a solas contigo, no debe de ser nada bueno – Quinn dio media vuelta, volviendo a retomar su camino.

- ¿Es que no puedes aguantar ni un segundo de mi presencia? – el cuerpo de la rubia se paralizó, ¿era Rachel la que estaba hablando? No se lo podía creer - ¿Tanto me odias Quinn? Dime, ¿Qué se supone que he hecho? –

La rubia volvió a dar media vuelta. Se encontró a una morena con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de tristeza y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió mal por tratar a la morena como la trataba.

- Berry – una lagrima empezaba a descender por la mejilla de la morena –¿Sabes lo que me molesta de tu persona? – Rachel negó con la cabeza, esperando unas palabras dolorosas por parte de la rubia - Me molesta saber que, aunque en la actualidad no eres nadie para la gente de este instituto, sé que vas a llegar lejos. Mírate, me quitaste a Finn sin ni siquiera intentarlo y la seguridad que irradias es envidiable – la morena abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida por sus palabras – Es cierto que Finn y yo tenemos algo, mas bien estamos en camino de ello. Pero ¿qué más da? Si no estas con él tus razones debes de tener y sabrás que no vale la pena para ti, no vale la pena que se interponga en tus sueños. Así que no te odio, simplemente te envidio – la rubia suspiró – Te envidio porque se que vas a conseguir lo que siempre has querido mientras yo me quedaré rezagada aquí. Te envidio por hacerme sentir tan vulnerable cuando no hay nadie alrededor nuestro, como en este mismo instante. Te envidio Rachel -

Rachel se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La rubia volvió a endurecer su rostro y su postura, cogió su bolso y salió de la clase sin mirar a atrás.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rachel llegó a su casa para encontrarse con la ausencia de sus padres, quienes seguían trabajando. Recorrió desganada el recorrido hacia su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama.

No sabía como sentirse ante las palabras de Quinn, realmente la había sorprendido. Nunca había visto tan vulnerable a la rubia, cosa que le rompió el corazón. Ella siempre había visto a Quinn como una chica fuerte y con un odio profundo hacia su persona. Nunca había pensado en ver el lado vulnerable de Quinn en primera persona, nunca.

No sabia si sentirse bien por la sinceridad de las palabras de la rubia. No sabia si sentirse mal por ver a Quinn tan vulnerable y saber que la rubia no creía que la esperaba un buen futuro, que se quedaría aquí siguiendo la vida dictada por sus padres sin perseguir lo que realmente ansiaba conseguir. Simplemente no sabía como sentirse ante lo que acababa de vivir.

Rachel empezó a sentir el cansancio y sus parpados empezaron a pesar mas, acabando cerrados minutos después. Cayó en un placido sueño con tan solo un pensamiento rondando por su cabeza: Quinn.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola!**

**¿Os gusta como va la historia y demás?**

**Espero que así sea.**

**Una vez más os doy miles de gracias por vuestros reviews que me animan a escribir.**

**Un besazo! ^^**


	5. Capítulo 4

Un vaso repleto de una substancia helada danzaba por los pasillos del instituto. Las manos temblorosas de su portador reflejaban el anhelo que sentía por arrojar el granizado a su próxima víctima ya seleccionada.

Distintas personas se apartaban atemorizadas del camino de David Karofsky, el portador del granizado, por miedo de ser los receptores de esa bebida que portaba en ese mismo instante en su mano, como en tantas otras ocasiones. El chico sonrió al ver a la morena, su primera víctima en este nuevo curso.

Rachel se encontraba ordenando su taquilla, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sintió como una mano agitaba su hombro, en un gesto rudo, demandando su atención. La morena giró sobre sus pies para averiguar quien era el dueño de esa mano, pero antes de averiguar su respuesta se vio cubierta por esa habitual substancia que parecía que iba a volver a estar presente en su día a día. Esa substancia que congelaba su cuerpo, dejando paso a un temblor como reacción al repentino cambio de temperatura. La chica dirigió sus manos a su rostro, para deshacerse de la pringosa substancia que cubría sus parpados. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con un reducido grupo de integrantes del equipo de futbol, con Karofsky al frente, haciendo su función de cabecilla.

- ¿Lo encontrabas a faltar, cierto? Pues prepárate, porque te prometo que hoy no te voy a dejar pasar calor – las carcajadas de los jugadores aumentaron su intensidad – La máquina de granizados vuelve a estar en funcionamiento y hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¡Hasta luego, perdedora! - Karofsky se alejó de Rachel, llevándose consigo las carcajadas y burlas hacia su persona. Rachel recogió su mochila, cerró su taquilla y rápidamente se dirigió al lavabo.

Ya en el baño la morena se dedicó a borrar todo rastro de la substancia que tanto odiaba, intentando borrar la sensación de tristeza que la embriagaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- A Rachel le han vuelto a tirar un granizado – informó Brittany.

- Aaaah … Veo que la maquina vuelve a estar en funcionamiento y que la normalidad vuelve a tomar acto de presencia en este instituto –

- ¡Santana! –

- ¿Qué? Berry siempre ha sido víctima de esos ataques – replicó la latina.

- Exacto – Quinn apoyó a la morena, entristeciendo a Brittany – Britt, Berry ha vuelto a ser granizada. ¿Y qué? Siempre ha sido así. Y dime, ahora debemos preocuparnos de ese asunto porque … - la rubia dejo la pregunta en el aire.

- Porque no se lo merece. Quinn, deberías entenderlo. Tú misma fuiste victima de esos ataques el año pasado y estoy completamente segura de que no te hizo la más mínima gracia – Quinn dirigió su mirada al suelo, dándole la razón con ese simple gesto – Ayudarme. Ayudarme a acabar con esto, a acabar con este problema –

- Britt, entiéndelo – la latina seguía defendiendo su postura – Esto siempre ha sido así – rápidamente dirigió si mano hacia arriba, parándola a la altura de su cabeza – Nosotras estamos aquí, en lo más alto. Y Berry … - volvió a bajar su mano, posicionándola a la altura de su cadera – Berry está aquí, en lo más bajo. Las cosas son así. Siempre han sido así y así es como deben de seguir –

- ¿Así es como deben de seguir, Santana? ¡No! No lo entiendes, ella no se lo merece. Dime, ¿Qué harías si yo estuviese en su lugar? O peor aún, ¿si estuvieses tu? –

- Pero ninguna de las dos tiene ese problema, ¿vale? No es mi problema y esta vez no voy a hacer nada al respecto, lo siento. No es mi problema, no me meto – Santana abandonó el vestuario, dejando a sus dos amigas detrás.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Quinn sabía que había algo más detrás de la discusión sobre Rachel, algo mas intimo.

- Muy bien, dejemos el asunto de Berry a un lado de momento – Quinn fue la encargada de romper el silencio – Y ahora … escúpelo Britt. A leguas se ve que no hay algo bien entre Santana y tú –

- ¿Qué? – la aludida abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante el conocimiento de su amiga – No pasa nada Quinn, no pasa … -

- Ya – interrumpió la capitana de las animadoras – Britt, te conozco. No habré manifestado mis sabidurías, pero soy consciente de que entre tú y ella hay algo más grande que una simple amistad, se nota –

- Yo … ¿Podemos no hablar de ello por favor? No me apetece en absoluto Q –

- Vale, tan solo escúchame un momento. No la presiones, B. Sabes de primera mano que Santana es como yo, huye en cuanto se siente atrapada – la bailarina asintió, con una expresión triste en el rostro – Pero no te preocupes. Las cosas se van a solucionar. ¿Qué haría Santana sin ti? – Brittany sonrió – Y ahora vamos a comer, antes de que los buitres que acuden a este instituto acaben con todos los víveres de la cafetería –

Las dos amigas tomaron su destino. Brittany se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, intentando solucionar todas sus preocupaciones. La otra rubia caminaba absorta de todo, liberando a su mente de cualquier preocupación y mirando a todos lados. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con otros más oscuros y tristes. Se quedo así durante unos segundos, examinando la preocupación que reflejaba la mirada que la tenia hipnotizada. Quinn sacudió su cabeza, intentando romper con la conexión que había tenido con la dueña del otro par de ojos. En ese momento se encontró con que la dueña de esos ojos era nada mas y nada menos que Rachel Berry, completamente cubierta en granizado.

La morena había parado su paso de golpe, muy atenta a la mirada de la rubia en la que llevaba pensando desde lo que sucedió el día anterior. Simplemente se quedó de pie, absorta en sus ojos, olvidándose del desagradable día que estaba sufriendo. El tiempo parecía pasar a una velocidad extrema con la morena únicamente atenta a esos ojos color avellana. Los segundos pasaban y con ellos Rachel volvió a su cruda realidad. Con la tristeza aun presente, comenzó a caminar y, acelerando su paso, se dirigió de nuevo al baño.

- Tierra llamando a Quinn. ¿Hola? –

- ¿Qué? … Lo siento B. Por cierto, no sé si tendrás algún plan respecto al asunto de Berry, pero si tienes pensado hacer algo al respecto, hazlo ya. Acaba de entrar al baño con lo que debe de ser su segundo o tercer granizado del día encima – Brittany endureció su rostro – Tranquila B, lo solucionaras –

Brittany retrocedió y con un grito ahogado se dirigió al baño, esperando a acabar de una vez por todas con la pesadilla que sufría la morena.

Quinn seguía en el pasillo, con los ojos de la morena aun presentes en su mente. Desde lo ocurrido el día anterior tenía miedo a enfrentar a Rachel y ahora estaba ahí, con la mirada de la morena clavada en su mente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La rubia decidió entrar de una vez por todas a la cafetería donde divisó a Santana. Se dirigió hacia ella y con un gesto firme la agarró de la muñeca, levantándola de la silla en la que estaba sentada y arrastrándola fuera de la cafetería, a los pasillos solitarios del instituto.

- ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Has olvidado de tomarte las pastillas esta mañana o qué? –

- Santana eres idiota … - la latina la fulminó con la mirada - … y tú lo sabes. ¿Qué narices haces con Britt? Siempre la estas defendiendo y ahora eres tú la que la entristece –

- No es asunto tuyo Fabray –

- Lo sé, pero no quiero mantenerme al margen de esto. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Nada –

- Santana … -

- ¡Nada Q, nada! Todo es culpa de Berry. ¿Por qué me tengo que ver involucrada en sus problemas? Todo es su … -

- No – Quinn la interrumpió – Lo de Rachel es un tapadera para lo que sea que te tiene así –

- No. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a acabar con esto – la latina volvió enfurecida a la cafetería, dejando a una Quinn suplicando por una respuesta más concreta a sus espaldas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rachel se encontraba en el baño, conversando animadamente con Brittany, mientras se dedicaba a borrar cualquier rastro de granizado. La rubia había entrado minutos antes, sorprendiendo a Rachel cuando empezó a hablarle sobre cómo se sentía la animadora ante el trato que le concedían el resto de estudiantes.

La puerta del lavabo se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a Quinn que portaba algo de ropa.

- Britt me pediste ayuda con todo este asunto y aquí estoy – caminó hacia las otras dos chicas y miro a la morena – Berry … te he traído esto. Todas las animadoras solemos traer un cambio de ropa para el final del día, pero yo me puedo cambiar en otro uniforme limpio. Sin embargo, parece ser que tu ropa esta algo pegajosa así que aquí tienes esto – le entregó su ropa a la morena, devolviendo la sonrisa al rostro de Brittany con su gesto – Antes que nada quiero que esto quede claro. Hago esto por ti, B. No penséis que Quinn Fabray se ha endulzado de un día para otro –

- Gracias – respondió sorprendida Rachel, regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia. La morena entro a uno de los cubículos, dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa.

- Gracias Q – la bailarina se acercó a ella y le regaló un gran abrazo.

- A sus órdenes – hizo un gesto militar con su mano, aumentando la sonrisa de la rubia – ¡Pero no te acostumbres, eh! –

- Q … ¿Puedes esperar un momento aquí? Necesito ir a por mí móvil para avisar a mi madre de que me venga a buscar porque, como comprenderás, no pienso volver a casa con Santana –

- Britt … - Brittany empezó a hacer pucheros, cosa a la que no se pudo resistir – Vale. Vete, pero rápido – Brittany besó a su amiga en la frente y salió en busca de su teléfono.

Rachel apareció de nuevo, dejando boquiabierta a Quinn. La rubia no podía parar de observarla y dejar de pensar en lo bien que le sentaba su ropa. La morena volvió a la pica y comenzó a lavarse las manos.

- Gracias Quinn, gracias –

- Rachel deja de agradecérmelo, déjalo – la morena sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Me has llamado Rachel? -

- Yo … ¡No! Oh, mira – cogió un poco de papel del baño y empezó a humedecerlo bajo el grifo – Te has dejado un poco por aquí – la rubia comenzó a restregarle el papel por la mejilla. Sus ojos viajaros de su mano, trabajando en borrar todo rastro de granizado en la cara de la morena, a los ojos color chocolate que minutos antes la habían hipnotizado. Y entonces, se volvió a perder en ellos. La rubia dejo caer el papel que sostenía en la mano, acariciando la mejilla de la morena con su pulgar. Rachel cerró los ojos ante su contacto – Esto ya esta – susurró la rubia, sin dejar de sostener el rostro de la pequeña diva y sin romper la conexión visual que compartían. Los minutos pasaron y ellas simplemente mantenían esa postura. Tan solo se dedicaban a examinarse la una a la otra a través de sus ojos.

La campana que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó y ambas chicas se apartaron apresuradamente. Brittany volvió a entrar al baño, dejando sin tiempo de que fluyera una conversación sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir entre las otras dos chicas, cosa que agradecían.

- Es hora de irse. ¡Adiós! – con esas palabras Quinn salió del baño en dirección a su próxima clase. Gesto que siguieron las otras dos chicas rápidamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una morena se encontraba en la máquina de granizados, llenando el recipiente más grande que pudo encontrar de ese liquido helado. Santana acabó de preparar la bebida y, con paso firme, se dirigió hacia el auditorio, donde tomaría acto de presencia la última clase del día, el Glee club. La latina se encontraba a un número muy reducido de pasos a la entrada del auditorio. Y ahí la vio. Ahí vio a Rachel Barbara Berry. La persona que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había provocado en los últimos días con tan solo su existencia.

La ira se apoderó de cada rincón de su cuerpo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba delante de la diva, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda.

- Berry – la aludida se giró sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al verla – Te ves un poco sofocada, que tal si … - sin acabar su ingeniosa frase, arrojó el granizado al rostro de la morena. Fue un tiro certero, directo al centro de la diana. Pero en el centro de la diana no se encontraba la pequeña morena, sino que en su lugar se encontraba una esbelta rubia, ahora cubierta de pies a cabeza en granizado.

Santana se quedo sin palabras, ¿Por qué se había metido en medio? Rachel tenía que recibir el granizado, no ella.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás bien? – Rachel evito que el granizado entrara en contacto con los ojos de su salvadora.

La latina seguía paralizada, sintiéndose más pequeña que nunca ante la amenazadora mirada de su inesperada víctima. Quería llorar, quería correr y alejarse de ahí pero más que nada necesitaba decir o hacer algo que resolviera todo aquello. Por desgracia, no había nada. Sus palabras y próximas acciones se quedaron encerradas en su pecho, produciendo un ligero pinchazo que le recordaba lo sucedido.

- Brittany yo … -

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Otro capítulo más de esta historia. Creo que es el más largo que he escrito nunca.**

**Espero que os guste el camino que va tomando la historia y prometo que en los próximos capítulos Faberry se hará más presente.**

**Bueno, quería informaros de que hoy mismo me voy de vacaciones y no voy a volver hasta principios de setiembre. Donde voy no hay internet así que no voy a poder actualizar. Eso sí, prometo seguir escribiendo en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre.**

**¡Disfrutar de vuestros días al máximo!**

**¡Adiós! :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

Santana seguía clavada en su posición anterior, con la mirada perdida en el punto justo por el que minutos antes había desaparecido Brittany en compañía de Rachel. La rubia le dedicó una mirada que le atravesó el corazón antes de desaparecer de su vista. La cosa estaba clara, Santana la había fastidiado como nunca antes lo había hecho y no sabía como solucionarlo.

Santana sintió un brazo deslizarse por sus hombros, protegiéndola en un abrazo y conduciendo su cuerpo a un punto alejado de la sala del coro, donde nadie viera el estado en el que se encontraba la latina. Poco a poco, fue levantando su mirada hasta encontrarse con unos familiares mechones rubios y unos ojos color avellana que reflejaban comprensión y seguridad.

Las palabras seguían ausentes entre ellas. Quinn acercó más a Santana contra su cuerpo, intentando transmitir seguridad y bienestar a la latina a través de ese abrazo. La morena empezó a tranquilizarse y, poco a poco, fue volviendo a la normalidad gracias a la confianza que le transmitía su amiga.

El profesor Schuster tomó acto de presencia en la sala, dando por iniciada la clase. Las dos amigas se dirigieron con parsimonia hacia sus asientos, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

¡Buenos días chicos! Bien, acordando con la actividad que os mencioné el día anterior … ¿alguien quiere dar un paso al frente y cantar una canción que refleje lo que siente o quiere expresar? Adelante, la oportunidad es vuestra - Los alumnos presentes en la sala comenzaron a hacer movimiento inquietos y pequeños carraspeos se hicieron presentes en la clase, demostrando que ninguno de ellos quería cantar ese día.

Yo lo haré, profesor. Yo lo haré – todo el mundo estaba atento a la rubia que acababa de entrar por la puerta junto a una morena algo menos esbelta que ella. La inquietud de los jóvenes había desaparecido, dejando a la luz miradas atentas a lo que la mejor bailarina del coro portaría para ellos.

¡Adelante Brittany! - con esas simples palabras el profesor dio su afirmación a la rubia. Brittany fue moviéndose desganada por la sala, indicando a los miembros de la banda que era lo que tenían que hacer. Con la banda ya preparada, una lenta y algo melancólica melodía empezó a sonar y la voz de la rubia se hizo presente, haciendo las delicias de los oídos de los ahí presentes.

_**Let me hold you  
>For the last time<br>It's the last chance to feel again  
>But you broke me<br>Now I can't feel anything**_

_**When I love you,  
>It's so untrue<br>I can't even convince myself  
>When I'm speaking,<br>It's the voice of someone else**_

Quinn apoyó rápidamente su mano sobre la rodilla de la latina, demostrando así que tenia su apoyo y que debía de ser fuerte. Santana sintió como la letra de la canción la perforaba por dentro y, al fijar su mirada en la de la rubia, su dolor se fue incrementando rápidamente.

_**Oh it tears me up  
>I try to hold on, but it hurts too much<br>I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay**_

_**You can't play on broken strings  
>You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel<br>I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_**Oh the truth hurts  
>And lies worse<br>How can I give anymore  
>When I love you a little less than before<strong>_

Una lagrima llena de desesperación y agonía cayó por la mejilla de la persona a la que, claramente, iba dedicada la canción. La morena se sorprendió ante sus propias lagrimas y Quinn trasladó su mano rápidamente hacia su mejilla, para borrar todo rastro de debilidad en el rostro de su amiga. Santana deseaba desparecer de ese mundo y no tener que enfrentar nada.

_**Oh what are we doing  
>We are turning into dust<br>Playing house in the ruins of us**_

_**Running back through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to save<br>It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late**_

_**Oh it tears me up  
>I try to hold on, but it hurts too much<br>I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay **_

Las lagrimas ahora se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la rubia animadora, reflejando que se sentía tan rota como la causante de su malestar.  
>Los presentes en la sala miraban atónitos a la rubia. Cierto era que su interpretación se encontraba en un grado de perfección, pero no pudieron evitar reparar en el dolor que reflejaba la rubia.<p>

_**You can't play on broken strings  
>You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel<br>I can't tell something that ain't real**_

_**Well the truth hurts,  
>And lies worse<br>How can I give anymore  
>When I love you a little less than before<strong>_

_**But we're running through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to save<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When we both know it's too late (too late)<strong>_

_**You can't play on broken strings  
>You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel<br>I cant tell you something that ain't real**_

_**Well truth hurts,  
>And lies worse<br>How can I give anymore  
>When I love you a little less than before<strong>_

_**Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<strong>_

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la sala, con los ahogados sollozos de la latina como único sonido presente. Santana se sentía peor que nunca al ver el estado de Brittany. La rubia había manifestado con una simple canción que se sentía rota y medianamente vacía. Que su amor por Santana la iba entristeciendo día tras día, reduciendo su intensidad en el proceso.

Santana sintió como su corazón se resquebrajaba por segundos y, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, abandonó el salón dejando a sus compañeros completamente atónitos.

Brittany cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado expulsar de su cuerpo todos los sentimientos que sentía por la morena. Tomó un largo suspiro y ocupó el asiento que se encontraba al lado de Rachel con la tristeza aun apoderándose de su cuerpo. La pequeña diva agarró su mano, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por Quinn, quien decidió pedir explicaciones a Rachel ante lo ocurrido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Quinn sabía que Rachel acostumbraba a quedarse después de clase para calentar una vez mas su voz y practicar algunas canciones de su interés, adornadas por el silencio que se instalaba en la escuela a esas horas. Por esa razón la rubia decidió abandonar la clase cuando llego la hora de irse a casa, pero tenia claro que volvería minutos después para pillar a Rachel por sorpresa. Y así lo hizo.  
>En la habitación se escuchaba la voz de la morena, dejando en claro que disponía de un gran potencial vocal. La rubia miraba y escuchaba atentamente a la morena, disfrutando de ese pequeño placer que resultaba ver a la morena cantar desde sus adentros ,con pasión.<p>

Bravo – articuló la rubia tras el final de la pequeña actuación de la diva, acompañando sus palabras con unas pequeños y desanimados aplausos.

¡Quinn! ¿Que haces aquí? Me has dado un susto de muerte – anunció la morena con la mano en el pecho, gesto que intensificaba la representación de su sorpresa.

Berry … tu y yo tenemos que hablar – la morena tragó saliva lentamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello - ¿De que has hablado con Brittany? Estoy al tanto de todo el asunto del granizado y se que Britt esta muy dolida por ello. Pero también sé que a Brittany le costaría muchísimo salir aquí delante, enfrente de todos y cantar una canción como la que ha cantado hoy a Santana. Eso si, teniendo tu apoyo a sus espaldas y tus consejos pues la cosa va cuadrando mas. ¡Escúpelo, Berry! -

¿No tienes vergüenza? - la rubia abrió su boca ante su reacción – Estuviste presente en lo ocurrido esta tarde y aun así tienes la indecencia de venir aquí a preguntarme que he tenido que ver con todo este embrollo. ¿Es que no viste a Brittany? ¿No viste el dolor que reflejaba con cada acción que llevaba a cabo? ¿Con su mirada? -

Yo … -

¡No, dejame acabar! Es cierto que apoyé a Brittany a demostrar como se sentía utilizando mi gran pasión, la música. Lo siento, pero solo intentaba despejar su mente, intentaba que dejara de pasarlo mal. Ahora si, después de mis justificaciones puedes volver a echarme en cara mis acciones. Eso si, te advierto que no pienso quedarme en la simple modalidad de victima porque estoy harta de tus acusaciones. ¿Quien eres Quinn? ¿Que quieres? Hace unas horas eras una persona dulce, ¡incluso limpiaste los rastros de granizado de mi rostro! Y ahora vuelves a esto, a acusarme y a hacerme sentir mal, ¿quien eres? -

Lo siento ¿vale? No todo el mundo puede ser perfecto. Y en cuanto a la de Brittany, soy consciente de lo mal que lo estaba pasando pero, ¿viste a Santana? Dime, ¿cuantas veces has visto a Santana abandonar una clase como consecuencia de su malestar? ¡Nunca! -

Lo sé -

¿Sabes? Nunca deberían estar separadas, son almas gemelas. Se completan la una con la otra y están echando a perder su oportunidad – ante aquella confesión de la rubia la conversación fue cogiendo un aire mucho mas tranquilo.

Me gustaría experimentar eso, el sentir que tu respiración se vuelve entrecortada ante el mínimo roce o acercamiento con la persona que te hace suspirar y que se ha adueñado de tu corazón. El tener un alma gemela en el amor, ¿me explico? Una Brittany para mi Santana – la rubia rió ante esa comparación.

No te preocupes, todo llega en esta vida – la rubia apartó un mechón que había caído sobre el rostro de la morena – Así, mejor. Así se puede observar tu sonrisa con mayor facilidad, siempre debería de ser así – la rubia se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras y bajó avergonzada su cabeza, notando como en sus mejillas se reflejaba un color rojizo.

La sonrisa de la morena reflejaba únicamente ternura y no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante la ultima acción de Quinn – Vuelves mi mundo patas arriba. Desde pequeña me he visto obligada a odiarte, y no porque quisiera sino porque tu me odiabas. Me has ridiculizado de casi todas las formas que existen y me has hecho sentir pésimamente mal año tras año, día tras día. Y ahora, estas aquí. Sentada junto a mi en el frío suelo de este salón y afirmando que, prácticamente, adoras mi sonrisa. ¿Como lo haces? -

Ya te dije que no te odio – Quinn se levantó del suelo – Lo siento, lo siento –  
>La rubia abandonó la sala, después de haber dado insuficientes disculpas a la morena y de haber mostrado una vez mas un punto de debilidad ante aquella pequeña diva que le robaba el sueño desde ya hacia un par de días.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La habitación de Santana estaba envuelta de una cantidad insana de botellas de alcohol vaciás para el consumo de tan solo dos personas y de pañuelos y lagrimas sobre estos. La latina había decidido comenzar a beber en un intento de dejar sus preocupaciones y malestares de lado. Por otro lado, Quinn acabó acompañando a su amiga y ahogó todo recuerdo del día en el alcohol.

La latina ya se encontraba presa de los brazos de morfeo y la rubia la miraba aburrida. Quinn sacó su móvil y empezó a juguetear por su lista de contactos hasta que encontró un contacto que se apoderó de su completa atención: Berry.

Sin pensar en sus acciones, marcó la opción de llamada y trasladó el objeto hacia su oreja.

¿Diga? - se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Sonrisitas … no puedo dormir – claramente se podía notar el estado de la rubia.

¿Quinn? ¿Estas borracha? -

¿Yo? ¡No! Bueno, un poquito pero Santana lo esta mas que yo – Rachel no pudo evitar reírse antes las incoherentes niñerías que decía la rubia.

La juventud esta perdida en estos tiempos – insinuó la morena. La verdad era que ambas se sentían cómodas charlando con la otra, como si lo llevaran haciéndolo durante toda la vida.

¿Rachel? -

Dime … -

Te quiero – la rubia lo soltó de sopetón, con toda la inocencia del mundo. Rachel se quedó sin palabras, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquella manifestación de cariño que había despertado algo en su interior - ¿Estas ahí? - pregunto la rubia impaciente, poniendo mas nerviosa a la morena.

S … Si, si -

Rach -

Dime – volvió a decir la morena, sin saber que iba a venir después.

Cantame. Por favor, cantame -

Ante aquella petición la morena no tuvo mas remedio que despejar su mente y dejar la sorpresa, los nervios y ese pequeño gran cariño que sentía hacia la rubia y que abruma en su interior de lado. Y así, con la dulce y melódica voz de Rachel de fondo, la rubia cerró sus parpados, cayendo rendida bajo su sueño.


	7. Capítulo 6

El sonido de un móvil venció la continua tranquilidad que emanaba el descanso de Quinn y Santana.

La latina refugió su cabeza bajo la almohada, intentando evitar escuchar ese molesto sonido durante el punto crítico de su despertar. Pataleó frustrada al averiguar que su intento de acabar con ese molesto sonido era en vano, golpeando débilmente el cuerpo de Quinn en el proceso.  
>El rostro de la rubia endureció e insaciables quejidos y demás objeciones inentendibles empezaron a salir de su boca. Las piernas de la morena continuaban golpeándole en la zona baja de su espalda y sus agudos y frustrantes chillidos medio ahogados por la almohada hacían eco en sus oídos.<p>

¡Santana para! ¿Dónde está el teléfono? ¿Dónde narices está ese maldito e inoportuno objeto? ¡Maldito sea!

Encima de mi mesita – dijo la latina señalando con desgana la posición del objeto -¡Acaba con ese sonido ya o me volveré loca! Mi cabeza parece un tambor –

Quinn estiró su brazo y se hizo con el objeto. Apagó la alarma y su boca se abrió sorprendida ante la hora que marcaba el reloj.

¡Vamos San, levanta que llegaremos tarde! –

No quiero … - se quejó la latina.

¡Vamos Santana! –

¡No! ¿Alguna vez has escuchado la palabra hibernar? Si no comprendes al completo su significado yo te lo acabo de concretar ahora mismo. Mira, lo esencial es continuar con mi cómoda posición en la cama. Seguidamente, cierro los ojos y … - los parpados de la latina se cerraron, saciando mínimamente el malestar que sufría en su cabeza y entregándose por completo al mundo de los sueños - ¿Qué coño haces Q? ¿Estás loca? – Santana se puso en pie, eliminando los rastros de agua del vaso que acababa de arrojarle la rubia.

Espabilarte – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa la rubia – Ahora empieza a vestirte porque, como dentro de 5 minutos no estés vestida, no me hago responsable de mis acciones. ¡Espabila! –

Minutos más tarde, ambas amigas salían apresuradas de casa de la latina, masticando con energía y falta de tiempo los restos de la comida más importante del día. Poco después, ya se encontraban en el aparcamiento del instituto, aliviadas por llegar a tiempo.

Te prohíbo el consumo de alcohol, al menos los días de instituto. Hoy es uno de esos días insoportables que esperan impasibles por entrar en nuestras vidas. Que te sea leve S, porque, entre tu dolor de cabeza y tu falta de apetito por el aprendizaje la cosa esta bastante mal. Si te sirve de consuelo, te informo de que, el agudo dolor que bombardea en mi cabeza en estos momentos, indica que mi día no va a ser mucho mejor –

¿Desde cuándo eres el prototipo parlante de Berry? Nunca he escuchado salir tantas palabras juntas de tu boca – la rubia golpeó sutilmente el hombro de su amiga y, con sus brazos entrelazados, se dirigieron al intento de superación del día tan duro que las aguardaba tras las puertas del instituto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rachel se encontraba en clase de historia, a la espera de la llegada de su profesora. Desde la llamada que desveló su sueño la noche pasada no podía dejar de pensar en cierta rubia. Durante el transcurso de la noche, su mente no paraba de batallar contra sus pensamientos, intentando negar la existencia de esa llamada. Pero esa llamada había sido real, el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla de su teléfono lo afirmaba.

El timbre que marcaba el inicio de la clase la saco de sus pensamientos. Rachel levantó su vista y topó con ciertas animadoras que acababan de entrar por la puerta.

Santana y Quinn llevaban puestas unas gafas de sol, que lejos de parecer idiotas por llevar semejante complemento en un recinto cerrado, pretendían disimular los claros rastros que demarcaban la presencia de alcohol en sus cuerpos en un pasado no muy lejano.

¡Malditos timbres! – se quejó la latina.

Quinn sonrió desganada ante el comentario de su amiga, acariciándose las sienes para acabar gradualmente con su molesto dolor de cabeza. Ya posicionadas en sus asientos, dirigieron sus miradas al frente de la clase, donde ya se encontraba la profesora, quien comenzó su clase con un fingido entusiasta buenos días.

¡Buenos días profesora Manning! – la recitación de la clase por parte de la profesora se vio interrumpida, llamando la atención de los presentes en la clase.

La clase ha comenzado hace varios minutos, Srta. Pierce – Brittany asintió, con una clara muestra de nerviosismo e incomodidad reflejada en su rostro. Su respiración se notaba algo agitada, parecía cansada.

Lo sé Sra. Manning. Es que he perdido a mi taxista preferido y me ha tocado venir a pie – la rubia clavó su mirada en la latina, los labios de la cual dejaron a la luz una triste y desganada sonrisa – Lo siento – la bailarina volvió su mirada a la profesora, a la espera de una posible aceptación ante la disculpa por su retraso.

Adelante, siéntese. Pero recuerde el horario de sus clases e intente llegar a tiempo la próxima vez –

Brittany volvió a asentir y se dirigió al único pupitre vacio del salón, pupitre que se encontraba justamente al lado del de Rachel, a quien le regaló una correspondida sonrisa en el camino.

Santana y Quinn miraban atentamente los elegantes y sutiles pasos de la rubia, hasta acomodarse en su respectivo sitio. Quinn sintió como Santana presionaba levemente su brazo, reclamando su atención. Acto seguido, la latina deslizó un pequeño papel en la mano de su amiga, quien comenzó a leerlo.

" _Q, necesito que alguien cuide de Britt. No confío en nadie excepto en mi misma para ello, pero no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tu. Por favor Q, yo lo haría encantada, pero dudo que ella me lo permita. Por favor. "_

Quinn sonrió ante la petición se su amiga, nadie era capaz de sacar el lado más tierno de Santana, excepto Brittany.

" _Me haría de rogar, pero ni tu ni yo estamos hoy de humor para este tipo de bromas. Así que si, cuenta con ello S. "_

Retornó la nota a su creadora inicial, quien volvió a escribir algo sobre ella y se la devolvió.

" _Pues ya puedes informarle de que dispone de un nuevo taxista. No le digas a nadie que te he dicho esto porque si no estás muerta, pero … Gracias Q. "_

La rubia sonrió de nuevo ante las palabras de su amiga y refugió la nota en su estuche. Ambas volvieron a dirigir su mirada al frente, a la búsqueda de volver a retomar el hilo de la clase que no habían llegado ni a encontrar desde un principio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Brittany, ¿Qué te parece la idea de que sea yo la substituta de tu taxista? No me resulta ninguna molestia acercarte a casa o al instituto durante el transcurso de las clases. ¿Qué opinas Britt? –

Brittany se refugió entre sus brazos demostrando su gratitud ante la propuesta – Muchas gracias Q. Voy a ser la envidia de todo el mundo con semejante taxista – ambas rieron y retomaron su camino hacia la sala del coro. Cuando paseaban por el pasillo que daba con la entrada al salón, una conocida melodía fue percibida por los odios de la capitana de las animadoras. Mientras seguía su camino, posibles respuestas al reconocimiento de esa tranquila y melódica canción rondaban por su mente. Al entrar al salón, reconoció la voz de Rachel, quien se estaba acomodando en una de las sillas. Un débil recuerdo hacía eco en su mente, una conversación que no acababa de recordar al completo y de la que no se atrevía a verificar su existencia, ¿era eso posible?

Rápidamente se hizo con su móvil y en su historial de llamadas se encontraba su atemorizante y punzante apellido: Berry. ¿Qué había hecho?

Pequeños recuerdos dominaron su mente y no acababa de determinar si eran o no reales. Con su mirada fija en la dueña de sus pensamientos, continuó investigando por su mente, intenta encontrar una razón a esa llamada, intentando desmentir el te quiero que retumbaba en su cabeza.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Quinn seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, realmente sorprendida por la confianza que le había brindado el alcohol la pasada noche y totalmente aterrada ante las consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus acciones. Focalizó su mirada en Rachel, intentando encontrar una respuesta a todas las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

Durante toda la clase se sentía incomoda y perdida, sin saber qué hacer. Varios minutos habían pasado desde que la clase había terminado y la rubia animadora seguía sentada en su sitio, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto fijo. Un pellizco en su brazo la hizo reaccionar.

¡Vamos Q! Si llegamos tarde, dudo que a la entrenadora le haga mucha gracia y no me gustaría hacer de mi día uno aun más desagradable y mezquino –

¡Acuh S! – se quejó ante la acción de su amiga – De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy – la latina asintió y salió del salón.

¿Podemos hablar un segundo Quinn? – la rubia pudo escuchar su angelical voz mientras acababa de recoger sus cosas.

Dime Berry. No tengo mucho tiempo – contestó algo nerviosa.

Es sobre lo de anoche, me preguntaba si … -

Mejor en otro momento, ¿vale? No estoy de humor ni tengo el tiempo necesario para ello, en otro momento – Quinn dejo a Rachel con la palabra en la boca, desapareciendo una vez más por el umbral de la puerta y retrasando el retorno a la calma por parte de sus pensamientos y la solución a sus dudas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Prometo que pretendía actualizar con un capitulo bastante más largo, pero mi inspiración me lo ha impedido. Tenía pensado seguir mañana y ver si podía hacerlo algo más extenso pero no quería haceros esperar más de la ya lo he hecho y actualizo con esto.  
>Prometo subir un capitulo nuevo durante el transcurso de esta semana que entra, lo prometo. Estaba realmente asfixiada con los exámenes, trabajos y demás. Aun sigo bastante sofocada por el maldito treball de recerca pero no os voy a comer la cabeza con estas cosas y solo os anunciaré que ya dispongo de algo más de tiempo libre y que intentaré escribir todo lo que no he podido estos últimos meses.<strong>

**¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia! Me encanta leer vuestros reviews, vuestras palabras ayudan muchísimo a mi inspiración y me inyectáis unas ganas de escribir enormes, en serio.**

**Espero que os siga gustando cómo va la cosa y ya lo sé, deseáis que profundice con la relación Faberry y os prometo que en los próximos capítulos así va a ser.**

**Y así, con este pequeño spoiler y deseándoos una feliz vida me despido.  
>¡Hasta la próxima actualización!<strong>

**¡Un besazo! :)**


	8. Capítulo 7

Rachel deseaba borrar a Quinn de su mente, quería dejar de pensar en los últimos sucesos porque hasta la parte más recóndita de su ser se sentía confundida. Pensar en ella estaba empezando a ser un problema. Esa adolescente de cara angelical, que tan mal lo había pasado tiempo atrás, revolvía su mundo. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

- ¡Maldita seas Quinn! – carraspeó mientras golpeaba el volante de su coche.

Rachel necesitaba una respuesta ante los últimos acontecimientos, necesitaba una respuesta a ese te quiero pronunciado por su boca la pasada noche, ese te quiero que había llegado a hacerla dudar de su propia existencia. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba pronto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sentada en una de las banquetas del vestuario, Quinn miraba impasible las gotas de agua que, poco a poco, caían de una de las duchas recientemente apagadas. Miraba como estas caían con libertad, desafiaban la gravedad y acababan estrellándose contra el suelo, dando por finalizado su camino. En ese mismo instante, la rubia se identificó con simples gotas de agua, gotas que se acababan estrellando, como tantas otras veces se había estrellado ella.

- ¿Me esperabas a mí, sexy? – Brittany pronunció esas palabras mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, acomodándose sobre su regazo y adoptando una insinuante postura.

- ¿A quién iba a esperar sino, Britt? – Quinn rió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, agarró su mano para guiarla por los pasillos del instituto y llegar al aparcamiento, para tomar rumbo a sus casas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entre los alumnos del instituto un aire de felicidad se hacía presente, era viernes y se notaba. Los pasillos se llenaban de murmullos sobre distintos planes que llevarían a cabo muy pronto, ya que una única hora separaba a los alumnos de su ansiada libertad.

- Muy bien chicos. El pequeño proyecto de unión que comenzó esta semana sigue en marcha. No he tenido la oportunidad de escucharos cantar a todos durante estos días, pero os voy a encargar un pequeño ejercicio. Podéis aprovechar toda esta hora para determinar que canción escogeréis, pero durante las clases de la semana que viene quiero veros aquí, cantando una canción con la que os identifiquéis, disfrutando de la entonación de cada palabra de su letra. ¡Adelante chicos! –

Segundos después de las instrucciones del profesor, sus alumnos comenzaron a ponerse en marcha. Pequeños paseos, conversaciones, quejas e incluso las primeras entonaciones de alguna canción ya escogida se hacían presentes en el aula.

Los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias, a la vista de que tan solo quedaban 5 minutos de clase. Santana se levantó por primera vez durante toda la clase de su silla y se acercó sigilosamente a Brittany.

- Eres el adiós que nunca sabré decir Brittany – susurró con un halo de tristeza en su oído. Volvió a emprender su camino al centro de la sala, dejando a una atónita rubia a sus espaldas ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Acomodó sus pertenencias sobre el piano y regaló a su nerviosismo un fuerte suspiro – Volved a poner vuestros traseros sobre las sillas. Me gustaría cantar una canción y os recomendaría que no os perdierais esta pequeña demostración de mi talento. Además, la clase ni siquiera ha terminado. ¡Dale! –

La banda comenzó a entonar unas primeras notas, bajo las instrucciones de la latina. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción en la que tanto había pensado esos últimos días y que la ayudaba a expresar parte de lo que sentía. El resto acababa de acomodarse en sus asientos, sorprendidos ante el repentino entusiasmo de la latina al querer cantar una canción y agudizando sus oídos que comenzaban a ser deleitados por la voz que ahora inundaba la sala.

_**Our day will come**____**  
><strong>__**And we'll have everything**____**  
><strong>__**We'll share the joy**____**  
><strong>__**Falling in love**____**can bring**_

La latina navegaba alrededor de la sala, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y dando un sentido completo a la letra de la canción, porque ahora sí que de verdad creía en el día en el que estaría feliz con su rubia, con la persona que la hacía sentirse bien y trasmitía a su persona sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

_**No one can tell me that I'm too young to know**__**  
><strong>__**I love you so**__**  
><strong>__**and you love me**_****

_**Our day will come**____**  
><strong>__**If we just wait a while**__**  
><strong>__**No tears for us**__**  
><strong>__**Think love and wear a smile**_

Brittany se sentía completamente confundida. La persona que hacía de cada uno de sus días una nueva aventura acababa de decirle que la quería. Una sonrisa se hizo presa de sus labios y la latina, correspondiendo también a su sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo.

_**Our dreams are**____**meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**Because we'll always stay in love this way**__**  
><strong>__**Our day will come**__****_

_**Our dreams are**____**meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**Because we'll always stay in love this way**__**  
><strong>__**Our day will come**__**  
><strong>__**Our day will come**_**  
><strong>_**Our day will come**__**  
><strong>__**Our day will come**_

De su boca salía que siempre la iba a querer y las múltiples referencias a que su día, el día en el que estarían felices, llegaría, confundían aun más a la dulce rubia.

El timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases se hizo presente y con él la latina recogió sus cosas de donde las había dejado, para desaparecer segundos después por el umbral de la puerta del aula, con una satisfactoria sonrisa en sus labios.

Brittany no estaba completamente segura de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su mente tenía una batalla interna con su corazón. El órgano principal de su cuerpo palpitaba feliz ante el gesto de Santana, pero su mente no paraba de reproducir los momentos en los que la latina la había rechazado por no tener el valor de estar a su lado en público, sin secretos.

El resto de sus compañeros siguieron los pasos de la latina, acabando de recoger sus pertenencias y despidiéndose de los demás, totalmente ajenos al verdadero significado que se escondía detrás de la canción que acababa de poner en escena su compañera. Por su parte, Quinn sacudía su cabeza, mordiéndose débilmente el labio inferior para ocultar su sonrisa. La rubia estaba al tanto del verdadero significado de la canción, pero los conocimientos de las acciones de la morena no evitaron la sensación de sorpresa que sintió al ver cantar a su amiga.

- ¡Hola, Quinn! –

- ¿Si, Finn? –

- Bueno, yo me preguntaba si … si los planes de esta noche siguen en pie. Ya sabes la cena – el rostro de Quinn reflejaba una expresión neutral, ocultando su sorpresa ante la exposición del chico sobre su inminente cena. La rubia lo había olvidado al completo y, aunque quería seguir adelante con su plan de recuperar todo lo que un día perdió, las ganas de acudir a una cena con el chico que la enfrentaba no abundaban - ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Paso por ti a las ocho? –

- ¿A las ocho? – el chico asintió – Claro –

- Pues hasta entonces – el chico besó su mejilla y abandonó la sala, dejando a la rubia algo sorprendida por su gesto.

Cuando se acercaba a Brittany para emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa, pudo ver como esta mantenía una pequeña charla con Rachel. Sus piernas pararon en seco, demostrando el temor que aun sentía ante la simple idea de enfrentar a Rachel. Sacudió su cabeza, pensando en lo absurdo que era su comportamiento y continuó con su camino.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué Britt? ¿Lista para irnos? – las palabras salían de su boca apresuradas, evitando más demoras en su viaje de vuelta a casa.

- ¡Quinn! Lo siento, se me olvidaba decírtelo. Rachel me invitó a una fiesta de pijamas esta noche así que volveré con ella. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, ciertos acontecimientos me hicieron olvidarlo – con las últimas palabras que regalaron sus cuerdas vocales, la rubia bajó un poco su vista ocultando su confusión y tristeza ante los últimos acontecimientos. Quinn sonrió ante ese gesto, la latina se había adueñado al completo de los pensamientos de la bailarina, de nuevo.

- ¡Ah! – la rubia miró unos segundos a la morena que llenaba de nerviosismo su forma de actuar, quien tenía una impasible sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que más nerviosa ponía a la animadora – De acuerdo. Que lo pases estupendamente Britt. ¡Nos vemos! – la rubia salió apresurada de la clase, queriendo romper cualquier cercanía con la morena.

Rachel y Brittany observaron a la rubia, hasta perderla completamente de vista. La bailarina había explicado todo lo sucedido a Rachel, añadiendo al saco la dedicatoria de la última canción de Santana cuando Quinn las interrumpió - ¿Has visto a Quinn? Últimamente actúa muy raro … No sé, está más nerviosa –

- ¿Más nerviosa? No sé Britt, yo la veo como siempre, aunque la conozco menos que tu – la pequeña diva deseaba con todo su ser dejar el tema de Quinn de lado, tenía miedo a exponer la confusión que le transmitía la animadora – Pero, ¿sabes que vamos a hacer? Vamos a comprar helado y lo vamos a pasar estupendamente bien esta noche ¿de acuerdo? Se acabaron las preocupaciones durante este día – la rubia sonrió ante el empeño de su amiga por hacerla sentir mejor. Entrelazaron sus brazos y también emprendieron su camino a casa, dejando un instituto vacio durante los dos días de libertad de los que disfrutaban sus alumnos cada semana.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Quinn vagaba por el aparcamiento en busca de su coche. Cuando lo divisó pudo ver a Santana apoyada en el, aguardando su llegada.

- ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! – la latina la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué Britt volviera corriendo a tus brazos por una simple canción? Esperar eso es bastante absurdo. Ella también está confundida y comportándote así no solucionas nada, tan solo aumentas su confusión –

- Muy bien Fabray, deja de exponer tus sabidurías, ¿quieres? De todas formas, ¿Dónde está Britt? Eres su taxista ahora, ¿recuerdas? –

- Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Se va con Rachel, van a tener una pequeña fiesta de pijamas –

- ¿Con Berry? – la rubia asintió – Bueno, ¿y tú qué? Que yo sepa, hoy tienes una esporádica cena con Finnocencia –

- Ni me lo recuerdes, pocas ganas tengo de ello, pero debo hacerlo –

- ¿Debes hacerlo? Por favor Quinn, no lo necesitas para sentirte bien y cree lo que te digo, ese chico no podría hacerte sentir bien ni con un simple beso ni con la noche más pasional del planeta. Q, no necesitas a Hudson. ¿Sabes? Hazle un pulso al miedo, inténtalo. Deja de comerte la cabeza y sé feliz. Busca una razón de peso para estarlo, yo ya la encontré y la pienso recuperar – con un pequeño guiño, la latina abandonó a su amiga, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Finn y Quinn se encontraban cara a cara, sentados en la mesa que había reservado el chico. La rubia escuchaba desganada sus aventuras veraniegas, asintiendo alguna que otra vez entre sus explicaciones. Realmente no quería estar ahí y Santana tenía razón, no necesitaba a Finn. Los minutos pasaban y su incomodidad y desesperación por acabar con esa peculiar velada se adueñaban de su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes? ¡El agua estaba realmente fría! No te puedes ni imaginar … - Finn seguía con sus pequeños relatos veraniegos, cuando se vio interrumpido.

- Perdona grandullón, pero voy a tener que llevarme a tu acompañante. Fabray, tengo una cosa importante para ti, así que ya puedes mover el trasero hacia mi coche, porque no quiero perder más tiempo – la rubia miraba atónita a Santana, sorprendida ante su repentina aparición. En gran parte estaba contenta por ello, porque eso significaba que abandonaría esa cena, pero por otra parte, le daba pena el tono arrogante con el que se dirigió al acompañante de su cita y la atemorizaban los planes que aguardaba Santana para ella – No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Q, ¿vienes? –

La rubia rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de su amiga. Abandonó su asiento y se acercó al chico - Lo siento Finn, debo irme. Gracias por la velada y … mmm … ¡Gracias! – antes de ser arrastrada por la latina al exterior del restaurante, sus labios rozaron sutilmente la mejilla del chico, intentando suavizar el efecto de su improvisada huida. Ya en el exterior, fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, molesta por su comportamiento.

- ¡Vamos Fabray, no me mires así! Sabes que deseabas abandonar esa farsa de cita, además realmente necesito tu ayuda. Digamos que tengo una pequeña misión para ti –

- ¿Una misión? ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto molesta.

- Espera y veras – la latina arrancó su coche y comenzó a conducir rumbo a un sitio desconocido por la rubia, el sitio donde se encontraba la razón de su felicidad en esos momentos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿La casa de Berry? ¿Esto es una broma, no? ¿Realmente esperas que me autoinvite en su pequeña fiesta privada? No Santana, así no se hacen las cosas –

- ¡Vamos Q! Si hasta te he traído el pijama, mira – la morena enseñaba la bolsa con la prenda de vestir nocturna - ¿Sabes? He llegado a la conclusión de que me importa más bien poco lo que piense la gente sobre mí. Que le jodan al que dirán, hagas lo que hagas la gente te seguirá juzgando. Quiero recuperar a Britt y tengo ideado un pequeño plan para ello, pero realmente necesito que pases la noche con ella para que te asegures de su felicidad, para que ayudes a borrar sus preocupaciones. De verdad Quinn, necesito tu ayuda en esto. Dime que estás conmigo, por favor, por favor – la rubia se alegró ante las palabras de su amiga y su empeño de ser feliz, la envidiaba. Realmente la quería ayudar, pero enfrentar a Rachel no entraba en sus planes – Por favor –

- Santana yo … ¡de acuerdo, lo haré! – la cara de tristeza de Santana acabó de empujarla a aceptar su petición.

La latina abrazó a su amiga y la acompañó hasta la puerta principal del hogar de Rachel. Tras picar en la puerta, la pequeña morena hizo acto de presencia, sorprendida al encontrarse a ambas en su puerta.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó la morena.

- Mira Berry – Quinn brindó un codazo a su amiga – Rachel ¿vale? Rachel. Realmente necesito tu ayuda, necesito que dejes a Quinn acudir a vuestra pequeña fiesta de pijamas. Sé que no confías en mí, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda. Pretendo arreglar las cosas con Brittany, de verdad que lo quiero y me gustaría que Britt lo pasará bien esta noche, por eso te pido que la dejes unirse a vuestra fiesta, para que entre ambas borréis sus preocupaciones. Por favor Rachel, ayúdame –

Rachel era débil. Las desgracias ajenas siempre sacaban lo mejor de ella, aun siendo una persona que había hecho de su vida un infierno durante los últimos años. Rachel sabía que la felicidad de la bailarina dependía de la vulnerable latina que acababa de presentarse en su puerta, así que decidió aceptar su propuesta.

- Esta bien, pero ahora necesito que desaparezcas Santana. Brittany lleva unos minutos sin hablar sobre ti y me gustaría que continuara así el resto de la noche – la latina asintió.

- Gracias Rachel, gracias – su respuesta hizo sonreír a la pequeña diva, que ahora miraba la partida de la morena.

- Bueno, ¡bienvenida a la residencia Berry, Quinn! – ambas ingresaron a su hogar y se dirigieron rápidamente al comedor, donde se encontraba la siempre alegre bailarina, atenta a los créditos del final de una película.

- ¿Quién era Rach? –

- Mira por donde, tenemos a una nueva integrante en nuestra fiesta – anunció la morena.

- ¡Hola Britt! ¿Qué tal? – ambas rubias se miraron y la más alta estrelló su cuerpo contra el de su amiga, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

- Hola Q. ¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar! Ahora cámbiate, una película nos espera –

Rachel indicó a Quinn donde podía cambiarse y cuando esta ya tenía puesto su pijama, las risas y buenos momentos se hicieron presentes en la casa de la morena, buscando la felicidad de la amiga de las dos chicas que se sentían incomodas a la par de nerviosas con la presencia de la otra.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las tres chicas ya eran presas de los brazos de Morfeo. Rachel y Brittany compartían la cama de la morena, mientras Quinn se encontraba en el colchón posicionado a los pies de la cama que ocupaban las otras chicas. Quinn se encontraba despierta, presa de una nueva batalla con su interior. Se incorporó para observar a Rachel, quien dormía tranquilamente. Varios sentimientos abrumaban en su interior con tan solo mirar a la morena. Nunca se había sentido tan insegura respecto alguien y nunca antes nadie había conseguido producir ese pequeño cosquilleo que ahora sentía en su estomago. Apoyó su cuerpo en la cama, acariciando débilmente el cabello de la morena, en un gesto claramente marcado por su corazón.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Rachel? Me encanta todo lo que en un pasado no muy lejano, pensabas que odiaba sobre tu persona. Me encanta la sonrisa tímida que deja ver tu rostro como reacción a alguna cosa dicha o hecha de tu agrado. Me encanta tu risa, capaz de contagiar la mía propia, aunque siempre he sido muy buena ocultando esa reacción. Me encantan tantas cosas de ti, el momento exacto en el que me miras y siento que se para el mundo … todo – las palabras dictadas por el corazón de la rubia fueron trasmitidas por un leve susurro. Ni ella misma podía creerse lo que acaba de abandonar sus labios, ni entendía la cálida sensación que abrumaba en su interior cada vez que se encontraba cerca de la morena. Asustada por la nuevas sensaciones que inspiraba en ella alguien a quien se suponía que debía odiar, volvió a incorporarse en su colchón, cerrando los ojos, completamente ajena a las sabidurías de la morena que yacía en la cama de su lado y quien había escuchado las sinceras palabras de la rubia dueña de la sonrisa que reflejaba ahora su rostro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El silencio reinaba en el coche de Rachel. En su interior tan solo se encontraban ella y Quinn, ambas incapaces de dar comienzo alguna pequeña conversación después de dejar a Brittany en su casa. El viaje hasta casa de la rubia continuó en silencio, entre las mirabas furtivas que se regalaban continuamente ambas chicas.

- Bueno, llegamos – anunció la morena.

- Así es. Gracias por traerme y por haberme dejado dormir en tu casa. Tu compañía no es siempre agradable, pero todo sea por la felicidad de Britt – las palabras de la rubia ofendieron a la pequeña diva. Quinn volvía a su modalidad de persona sin escrúpulos para ocultar los miedos que se generaban en su interior por lo que la chica que se encontraba a su lado le hacía sentir. Hizo un intento de abrir la puerta del coche, pero una mano aferrando a su brazo lo impidió - ¿Ahora qué pasa? –

- ¿Sabes? Ayer te escuché sincerarte, escuché todo lo que decías mientras tus manos acariciaban mi cabello – la rubia palideció ante esa afirmación – Y ¿sabes qué? Sé que tienes miedo, lo entiendo, yo también lo tengo. Pero yo no lo aguanto más. Si no me quieres ver más, si no quieres tener ni el mas mínimo ápice de ni tan siquiera una amistad conmigo, dímelo. Me duele, me duele esa maldita y expresiva mirada que me hace sentir como que te vas a comer mi mundo, que te vas a comer mi vida para luego fingir que, realmente, no te importo. Dímelo y déjame sentirme libre, déjame alejarme de ti – las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar de los ojos de la morena y la rubia que la enfrentaba no se encontraba en un mejor estado. Ambas conectaron sus miradas, intentado estudiar el interior de la otra, intentando conocer sus sentimientos. El temor y las inseguridades reinaban en la mente de la rubia, estaba asustada, la chica que se encontraba a su lado la hacía sentir lo nunca antes sentido. Quería seguir los pasos que dictaba su corazón, pero las inseguridades que durante toda su vida la habían acompañado no se lo permitieron. El temor reinaba en su vida y, ahora, estaba realmente asustada ante los sentimientos que abrumaban en su interior.

- Lo siento – una lagrima descendía por la mejilla de la rubia. Esta vez la morena no evito su partida y pudo salir sin impedimento alguno del coche.

- Y yo Quinn, yo también lo siento – las lágrimas de la morena también hicieron acto de presencia en su rostro. Arrancó el coche al ver desaparecer a Quinn detrás de la puerta de su hogar y, con un agudo dolor en el pecho similar al que sentía la rubia en ese mismo instante, se alejó de ahí, se alejo del lugar donde su corazón había vuelto a sufrir, donde su corazón se partió de nuevo en trocitos aun mas minúsculos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**No os podéis llegar ni a imaginar lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, me sentía totalmente bloqueada y las palabras no salían de mi interior, sentía imposible eso de poder escribir. Pero bueno, al menos mis intentos de escribir no han sido en vano y aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**No os anuncio nada sobre si voy a actualizar pronto o más tarde porque la verdad es que no lo sé. Todo depende de mi inspiración y de mi tiempo, que de momento son dos factores escasos en mi día a día.**

**Solo quería deciros que muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. Que cierto es que no recibo una cantidad considerable de ellos, pero que tan solo uno me produce una sonrisa y aumentan positivamente mis ganas de escribir. De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic!**

**¡Qué os lo paséis genial el resto del fin de semana!**

**Un besazo!**


	9. Capítulo 8

Quinn guardaba pequeños instantes de felicidad en su interior. Como todas las historias que sus padres le contaban antes de irse a dormir cuando era más pequeña, o esos juegos a los que había jugado con su hermana mayor, hermana que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Momentos breves pero intensos, tanto rutinarios como esporádicos. Momentos que aumentaban su grado de escasez al paso de los años y que parecían alejarse de su persona día tras día.

Llevaba años fortaleciendo esa máscara que siempre portaba, a base de las dificultades que se le habían planteado a lo largo de su vida. Una máscara que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos para parecer que nada le importaba, que nada la dañaba.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en el salón de una casa vacía, una casa que en un pasado irradiaba felicidad y bienestar. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas, lágrimas que siempre llevaba encima pero que nunca veían o notaban, porque siempre las ocultaba con su felicidad fingida, con su máscara protectora que en esos momentos no cumplía con su función.

Estaba cansada de perseguir siempre esa felicidad marcada por los que la rodeaban, esa felicidad que realmente no la hacía feliz. Las cosas desconocidas, nuevas, la atemorizaban. Tenía miedo a innovar con las cosas que no entraban en ese guión que dictaba los pasos a seguir para conseguir la vida perfecta. El miedo reinaba en su vida y lo único que hacía era huir de todo aquello que podía hacerle daño, de todo aquello que no entraba en su pequeña gran obra teatral, en su vida.

Después de tantos desengaños y traspiés a lo largo de su vida, las lágrimas no desaparecían de su rostro, como tampoco desaparecía ese punzante dolor en la parte izquierda de su pecho, en el órgano vital por excelencia de su cuerpo.

Ya no sabía lo que hacer, Rachel Berry daba vueltas a su corazón, a su cabeza y a su mente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La almohada de su habitación absorbía las lágrimas que descendían insaciables de sus ojos. Rachel yacía boca abajo sobre su cama desde hacía varias horas, aun sufriendo ese punzante y amargo dolor en su pecho. El paso del día a la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente en su habitación, donde reinaba el silencio y el agudo frio que se producía durante la noche cubría cada milímetro de su piel, haciéndola sentir sola.

Leroy, el más alto y corriente de sus padres, entró silenciosamente en la habitación, al tanto del malestar de su hija. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y sus brazos rodearon el diminuto cuerpo de su hija. Apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de la morena y dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño? – ante las palabras de su padre, las lágrimas incrementaron. La pequeña diva se incorporó en la cama y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de su padre, en busca de confort – Mi amor ya pasó, cuéntaselo a papi – el padre acariciaba a su hija, intentando saciar su malestar, intentando acabar con el dolor en el que se veía atrapada su hija.

- Papi, yo … no sé lo que me pasa, no me entiendo –

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –

- Estoy confundida, creo que … - un pequeño y notable rubor se adueñó de sus mejillas e inclinó un poco hacia abajo su cabeza, buscando ocultarlo – creo que me he enamorado –

- ¿Ese tal Finn de nuevo? Cariño, no puedes … - la voz de la morena lo interrumpió.

- No es Finn, es otra persona. Podría haberme fijado en cualquier otro, pero solo podía ser en esa persona. ¿Sabes que papi? Sé que nadie es perfecto, pero sus imperfecciones son restos del daño que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida, los baches que ha tenido que afrontar. Es frustrante el saber que mis lágrimas son en vano, que nunca va a estar a mi lado pero, aun sabiéndolo, no puedo ignorarlo –

- ¿Quién es el misterioso chico? – la expresión en el rostro de su hija le decía que no iba a recibir un simple nombre, que la pequeña descripción que le acababa de brindar sería la única información que pondría sobre la mesa – De acuerdo, ya me lo dirás cuando estés preparada. Mira cariño, cuando naciste y a lo largo de toda tu vida siempre te he deseado lo mejor, he deseado que todo en la vida te vaya bien y que nunca supieras que es el dolor, que nunca sufrieras por amor. Pero también hay que ser consciente de la crueldad de este mundo y que en la vida de toda persona se presentan baches que se pueden afrontar, que se deben superar. Sé que ahora estas sufriendo, pero piensa en las cosas positivas que te rodean. También piensa que los malos momentos en la vida te enseñan a abrir la puerta a otros de mejores, que lo que hoy te hace llorar, mañana será la razón de tus sonrisas –

- ¡Hola familia! Dejando de lado el hecho de que me habéis dejado fuera de esa conversación tan misteriosa que mantenéis desde hace unos minutos, os informo de que la cena esta lista. Un delicioso rissoto aguarda vuestra presencia sobre la mesa. Os quiero aquí a la de una, a la de dos … - la voz de Hiriam, el otro de sus padres, se dejaba oír desde la planta baja de la escalera, interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación que mantenían los otros dos inquilinos de la casa.

Padre e hija sonrieron y abandonaron su posición sobre la cama. Aun abrazados se dirigieron a la planta baja de la casa, donde el exquisito aroma de los manjares que los aguardaban se perdían en sus fosas nasales.

- Te quiero hija, nunca lo olvides – Rachel sonrió ante las palabras de su padre. Podría no estar pasando por los mejores momentos de su vida, pero sabía que nunca estaría sola, que siempre tendría a su lado a sus dos alocados, a la par de sofisticados padres.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_- "Lo siento mucho cariño, esta noche tampoco estaré en casa, horas extras en el trabajo. Puedes encontrar algo de cenar en la nevera y … lo siento, debo irme. Te quiero Quinn" – _el contestador reproducía la voz apresurada de su madre, anunciando otra de sus ausencias. Quinn, desde su posición sobre el sofá, abrazó sus piernas, sacudiendo su cabeza y con una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

- _"Hola señorita 'hablo sin saber si los demás están durmiendo' – _la voz de Brittany sorprendió a la rubia – _Muy bien, es hora de dejar esa tristeza en la que tu solita te sumerges. Q, espabila, se feliz. Como ves, anoche no fuiste la única que estaba despierta, ya sabes. ¿Qué importa adentrarse en lo desconocido cuando se trata de tu felicidad? ¡Ves a por tu chica cariño! –_

La sorpresa volvía a adueñarse de su ser, ¿es que nadie dormía? Con las palabras de su amiga de la infancia, una nueva batalla volvía a producirse en su interior. ¿Qué hacia ahora?

Con una amplia sonrisa reflejada en su rostro y sin repararse a buscar la llaves de su coche perdidas entre algún recóndito lugar del sofá que segundos antes ocupaba, decidió hacer caso a su corazón y salió corriendo de su casa, sin reparar en el miedo que siempre había tenido presente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sofocada por su pequeña carrera a contrarreloj hacia su felicidad, comenzaba a notar la ausencia de esa seguridad que reinaba en su cuerpo detrás de cada zancada que se producía durante su carrera. Ahora, mientras su corazón palpitaba notablemente en su pecho, dudaba entre sí picar o no en la puerta del hogar de la dueña de sus pensamientos, dudaba entre seguir a su corazón e intentar ser feliz o seguir estancada entre esos muros que ella misma había levantado. Aun con su dubitativo estado presente, su mano accedió por si sola a picar sobre el pequeño timbre y el sonido de este estremeció a la rubia, quien se sentía completamente vulnerable ante lo que la aguardaba detrás de esa pequeña, pero significativa acción.

Los segundos pasaban como años para ella y, durante ese tiempo, rezaba para que fuera la morena quien le abriera la puerta, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus padres. La puerta principal de la casa comenzó a abrirse, rebelando la silueta de una pequeña morena - ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la morena confundida, mientras salía al exterior y entrecerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando se encontraban frente a frente, la expresión de la morena volvió a retomar un halo de tristeza – Quinn, por favor. Te pedí que me dejaras ser libre, no quiero sentirme presa de tus propios temores, no quiero seguir sufriendo por lo que despiertas en mi – una lagrima volvía a descender por las mejillas de la morena.

- Rachel, escúchame. Sé que nunca voy a poder disculparme por lo que te he hecho, ni aun pidiéndote perdón cada minuto de nuestras vidas. Pero, de corazón, te digo que lo siento. ¿Sabes? Me he cansado de ser como soy, de no poder hacer o decir lo que quiero. Deseo pasar los fines de semana en tu casa, o en la mía, viviendo momentos inolvidables, haciendo cualquier cosa absurda, pero a la vez especial. Me gustaría decirte muchas cosas, como que eres la luz de mis días o la razón por la que mi corazón se desboca y mi rostro es prisionero de sonrisas. Quisiera hacerte sentir como una princesa, mi princesa, y hacerte participe y protagonista de los versos privados de cada uno de mis poemas o de los párrafos de cada una de mis historias. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado, pero tengo miedo y lo sabes – sus manos amarraron las de la morena, quien la miraba con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro – Por eso quería preguntarte si … si estas dispuesta a empezar desde cero, a dejarnos llevar y ayudarme a superar este miedo en el que se sumergen cada uno de los días de mi vida. Lo siento Rachel, no puedo pedirte una relación porque no estoy preparada para ello y tampoco puedo prometer que no te haré daño, porque, aunque odio lastimarte, no soy perfecta. Te ofrezco mi corazón, aun prisionero del temor, pero palpitante por tu ser. ¿Qué dices Rachel? ¿Emprendes ese viaje conmigo? –

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?  
>Bueno, sé que el capitulo es breve (a quien quiero engañar, siempre lo son xd) y que deja un poco que desear. Me gustaría que fuera más extenso, como siempre, pero estoy hasta arriba de libros por leer y sí, me apasionan muchos libros, pero no los implantados por mi instituto. Además a eso debo sumar mi constante investigación sobre las adopciones para el atemorizante treball de recerca, así que si seguía escribiendo, seguramente hubiese escribo sobre la adopción de Rachel porque, ahora mismo, el tema de las adopciones es lo único que ronda por mi miente.<strong>

**Bueno, dejo de taladraros la cabeza y me despido. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Os gusta el camino que va emprendiendo la historia?**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por cierto, me gustaría dedicaros este capítulo a todas las que seguís la historia, pero en especial me gustaría dedicárselo a Shelley25 porque su review hizo de mi día un día mejor, así que muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que tu gripe desaparezca pronto ;)**

**Un besazo chicas! Adèu!**


	10. Capítulo 9

El silencio seguía instaurado entre ambas. Quinn, frente a Rachel y con su corazón entre las manos, sentía como su pecho se estremecía con cada uno de los segundos en los que la morena no daba respuesta alguna.

"_También piensa que los malos momentos en la vida te enseñan a abrir la puerta a otros de mejores, que lo que hoy te hace llorar, mañana será la razón de tus sonrisas"_. Ese pequeño consejo que minutos antes le había dado su padre, se repetía en su mente.

No sabía qué hacer, tenía a Quinn amarrando fuertemente sus manos, pidiéndole una oportunidad. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado y un pequeño hormigueo se hacía presente en su estomago, produciéndole sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn comenzaba a desvanecerse y su inseguridad volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Soltó sutilmente las manos de Rachel, esperando su rechazo y empezó a tartamudear palabras incomprensibles que se mezclaban con pequeños sollozos.

Escucha Quinn, yo … -

Lo comprendo – algunas lágrimas volvían a descender por sus mejillas mientras interrumpía a la morena – Soy imbécil. Me detesto por haber esperado tanto, por ser tan insegura y por echar a perder las cosas que iluminan mi vida. Lo siento tanto, soy una estúpida, una … -

¡Basta! – la morena volvió a amarrar sus manos – Ahora escúchame, ¿vale? – Quinn suspiró fuertemente y asintió ante su petición – No eres imbécil, no eres estúpida. No llores por favor, esa angustia te roba el brillo en la cara – sus pulgares acariciaban sutilmente el rostro de la rubia, retirando el rastro de sus lágrimas - ¿Sabes qué? Saberlo es la parte fácil y decirlo la más difícil, la más dura. Y tú lo has hecho y mírame, sigo aquí, no me he ido.

Nunca antes alguien me había abierto su corazón como tú lo has hecho ahora. Dicen que uno de los efectos que produce el estar enamorada es el sentir mariposas revolotear por tu estomago. Yo no sé si considerar esto que siento amor, lo que sí que sé es que esas mariposas en el estomago, ese pequeño hormigueo, sí que están presentes en mi interior. No sé porque me ocurre esto, me sale quererte, directamente lo siento y todo esto solo me pasa contigo. Y sí, estoy más que dispuesta a dejarnos llevar, a simplemente disfrutar. Sé que no todo va a ser de color de rosa, no todo va a ser fácil. Pero voy a emprender ese viaje contigo, vamos a intentarlo, ¿sí? – con cada palabra de Rachel, la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia se hacía más grande y las lágrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas eran producto de su felicidad.

Quinn se abalanzó hacia la morena, recogiéndola y estrujándola entre sus brazos. Fue su primer abrazo, un emotivo y fuerte abrazo que quedaría en la memoria de ambas desde ese mismo instante. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección entre sus brazos y se sentían totalmente abrumadas ante el aroma de cada una de ellas, el aroma del que ya se habían vuelto adictas.

Se dice que los abrazos son un medio de comunicación porque ayudan a expresar todo aquello que no puedes trasmitir con simples palabras. Y ahí estaban, haciendo manifiesto del idioma de los abrazos, dando vida a sus sentidos y reafirmando sus sentimientos. No querían alejarse la una de la otra, no querían romper ese abrazo.

Rachel, cariño. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué haces ahí aun? Oh, ¡hola! – Leroy salía de la casa en busca de su hija y se sorprendió al encontrarla abrazada a una chica rubia, de la cual desconocía su identidad.

Las chicas rompieron su abrazo ante la presencia del padre. Quinn intentó eliminar el rastro de sus lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban adaptando un tono rojizo y su rostro reflejaba una nerviosa sonrisa. Rachel, de espaldas a su padre, sonrió ante el gesto de la rubia y giró sobre sus pies para quedar frente a su padre.

No pasa nada papi, ahora volveré a casa, no te preocupes – la morena sonreía a su padre, intentando conseguir su ausencia en el jardín lo antes posible.

Vale cariño, tomate tu tiempo pero recuerda que la cena se enfría – dirigió su mirada a Quinn, quien se abrazaba a sí misma y tenía un aspecto nervioso – ¡Encantado! Buenas noches – Leroy volvió a desaparecer, dejándolas a solas de nuevo.

Bueno … será mejor que me vaya. Ya es algo tarde y no quiero molestar – Quinn se movía nerviosa sobre el mismo espacio.

Puedes quedarte, hay cena de sobra. Si quieres, claro – la rubia no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa que la morena le regalaba.

Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Estoy casi segura de que tus padres saben quién soy y no creo que se les haga muy apetecible la idea de tenerme en su hogar. Lo siento Rachel, nunca voy a poder cambiar el pasado, pero prometo intentar mejorar el presente, con vistas a un futuro mejor. Ya es tarde, volveré a casa – se acercó a la morena y posicionó ambas manos en sus mejillas con una dulzura indescriptible – Gracias – un pequeño susurró a centímetros de su rostro y las piernas de Rachel temblaban, haciéndola pensar que flaquearían y caería estrepitosamente sobre el césped del jardín. Quinn acercó un poco mas su rostro y dejo que sus labios se posaran sobre la frente de la morena, acariciando con total ternura esa zona de su cuerpo. Los ojos de la pequeña diva se cerraron automáticamente al entrar en contacto con los labios de la rubia, posando todos sus sentidos en ese pequeño beso. La rubia finalmente se separó, dejando una sutil caricia en su mejilla y regalándole una última sonrisa – Buenas noches Rachel, descansa –

Rachel, aun algo ausente ante la última acción de la rubia, miraba como esta abandonaba con total parsimonia su jardín. Y en ese momento, sintió como extrañaba el contacto de sus manos, de su cuerpo y de cómo le gustaría volver a acariciar esos labios.

¡Quinn! – la rubia se giró, volviendo al lado de la morena.

¿Sí? –

Me preguntaba si … si mañana ibas a hacer algo –

¿Yo? Mmm … pues la verdad es que si – la morena se maldijo por haberse formado expectativas de compartir una parte de su domingo junto a la rubia, mañana no pararía de pensar en cómo sería estar con Quinn. Pero, ¡qué importaba! De todas formas sus pensamientos eran prisioneros de la rubia día y noche - ¿Sabes esta chica morena? Si hombre, la que es algo bajita, refunfuñona, que desborda talento por cada poro de su piel y que tiene una sonrisa que ilumina el mundo. Pues estaba totalmente dispuesta a pedirle que me regalara su domingo, me encantaría pasar algún tiempo con ella. ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Crees que aceptaría mi propuesta? – la morena decidió seguirle el juego.

Quizás, nunca se sabe. Además, ¿Quién podría decirle que no a Quinn Fabray? – Quinn rió ante la respuesta de la diva, quien se quedo totalmente ensimismada con el brillo que trasmitían los ojos de Quinn cada vez que sonreía, y en los hoyuelos que se producían en su rostro cada vez que sus labios se curvaban formando una sonrisa - ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? No pierdes nada –

Tienes razón. Rachel Berry, ¿me regalaría usted su domingo? –

Es tuyo, con sus 24 horas – la rubia empezaba a perderse en sus ojos y sentía una fuerza magnética que la impulsaba a invadir el espacio de la morena.

Prometo no desperdiciar ni un minuto. Y ahora, vuelve a casa. Hace unos minutos que tu padre salió a buscarte. Descansa Rachel, hasta mañana –

Avísame cuando llegues a casa, es muy tarde y acostumbro a preocuparme por cualquier cosa – esta vez, al contrario de su anterior y primer abrazo, fue Rachel quien invadió el espacio de la rubia. Dejó recaer todo su peso en la punta de sus pies poniéndose de puntillas y con la misma dulzura con la que Quinn había plantado un beso en su frente, dejó un beso en su mejilla, acariciando por primera vez la piel de la rubia con sus labios.

La morena volvió al interior de su casa y la rubia retomó su viaje de vuelta a la suya. Ambas sonreían, rememorando los últimos minutos y extrañando la presencia mutua.

¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! Pensábamos que acamparías en el jardín, que abandonarías esta casa – sus padres volvían a hacer acto de presencia en la cocina y Rachel rió ante sus ocurrencias.

¿Quién era? – persuadió Hiriam.

Una … una amiga – respondió mientras recogía su plato ya vacio.

Una vez fregados todos los utensilios que había utilizado, se acercó al comedor donde se encontraban sus padres. Le regaló a cada uno de ellos un beso en la mejilla, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que reflejaban sus labios.

Buenas noches papás –

Buenas noches hija – respondieron Hiriam y Leroy al unísono. Ambos observaron como la morena desaparecía por las escaleras, tarareando una canción y subiendo cada escalón con un saltito.

Leroy, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién tiene a nuestra hija a si de radiante? ¡Vamos, confiesa! –

Hiriam perseguía a su marido por todo el salón, intentando averiguar la identidad de la persona que provocaba esa sonrisa, muestra de su felicidad, a su hija, sin saber que Leroy no sabía mucha más que él.

Así acabó la noche del sábado en casa de los Berry. Con los padres en la planta baja intentando sonsacar la razón de la felicidad de su hija y con Rachel, en la planta superior, observando el techo de su habitación y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja rememorando los sucesos que le había regalado ese día.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_**Ya en casa, sana y salva. Por cierto, gracias por regalarme tu domingo, prometo hacerte acabar la semana con buen pie ;). Q."**_

Quinn retornó a su hogar y volvió a encontrárselo vacio. Su madre seguía trabajando, cosa que no era mínimamente inusual. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue enviarle un mensaje a Rachel, tal y como la diva le había pedido.

"_**Gracias por avisarme, ahora ya puedo dormir tranquila. Por cierto, ¿qué haremos mañana? R."**_

La respuesta de la morena no se hizo esperar y la rubia sonrió al ver su nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono.

"_**¡Sorpresa! Mñn paso a buscarte a eso de las 12, ¿te parece bien? Q. "**_

"_**¿Sorpresa? No me gusta el no estar enterada de las cosas, por eso no me acaban de gustar las sorpresas. Y si a las 12 me parece perfecto. ¡Buenas noches Quinn! :). R."**_

"_**Pues lo siento mucho señorita, pero descubrirás tu sorpresa mañana. Ya es tarde, descansa. ¡Buenas noches Rachel! :). Q."**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! ^^**

**¡Por fin he vuelto a actualizar! Ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo con las vacaciones de Semana Santa intentaré avanzar con la historia. Ya sabéis que siento mucho la tardanza, pero también sabéis que los estudios poco tiempo me dejan para poder escribir.**

**Y bueno, ¿Qué opináis? Ya sabéis que el teclado no muerde jajajaja**

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, significa mucho para mí!**

**¡Qué disfrutéis del resto de vuestro fin de semana!**

**¡Un besazo! Muaks! :)**


	11. Capítulo 10

Quinn Fabray no acostumbraba a levantarse de buen humor. Daba igual las horas de sueño de las que había disfrutado, daba igual la razón, el día, la hora o los malditos minutos; ninguna sonrisa se hacía presa de sus labios en su despertar. Lo que si era característico en ella a la hora de dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día era su ceño fruncido y unas ganas inimaginables de aniquilar ese insoportable despertador que, aun después de tantos golpes "inevitables", seguía funcionando. Pero hoy era diferente. Hoy era uno de esos días considerados estrellas fugaces en la vida de la rubia, uno de esos días en los que se despertaba con una sonrisa.

Y así fue, la rubia abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se instauró en sus labios y, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa, apagó con un delicado gesto su odioso despertador. Empezó a arquearse despacio, alzando los brazos, estirando su cuerpo que había sido sometido a largas horas de reposo. Después de lavarse la cara y los dientes, eliminando así los rasgos somnolientos que presentaba su rostro, se dirigió a la concina, donde preparó su desayuno.

Desayunaba tranquila, al fin y al cabo era pronto y aun quedaban varias horas para… ¿para su cita? No sabía cómo denominar lo que determinaba ese día, lo único que sabía era que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

- **¿Ya estas despierta? ¡Buenos días, hija!** – Quinn dejó de lado su desayuno desde el momento en el que escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, la presencia de su madre le había hecho perder el apetito, provocando también la desaparición gradual de su felicidad - **¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Todo bien?** –

"Irónico", pensó la rubia. Era la primera vez que veía a su madre desde hacía unos días, desde mediados de semana para ser exactos. Cierto era que Judy intentaba recuperar esa relación madre-hija que tenían en un pasado, lo intentaba pero no lo suficiente. No cuando rara vez coincidían en una misma habitación, no cuando no habían hablado sobre cómo se sentían y, sobre todas las cosas, no cuando no sabían el motivo crucial que ponía ese muro de separación entre ambas.

- **Bien** – articuló sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción en sus palabras, tan solo las escupió automáticamente, acostumbrada a las respuestas robóticas que siempre le regalaba – **Voy a ducharme, hoy voy a salir** –

- **¿Dónde?** – una pregunta simple, concreta, pero llena de esperanza, la esperanza de que su hija se abriera, la esperanza de volver a ser la familia que eran antes.

Su respuesta consistió en un sencillo movimiento de hombros, en un ligero y rápido movimiento ascendente y descendente de los susodichos, un movimiento que volvió a reafirmar las sospechas de Judy: recuperar a su hija era una misión difícil.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todavía quedaban unos veinte minutos y Rachel ya estaba totalmente preparada. ¿A dónde irían? ¿Qué harían? A Rachel Berry no le gustaban las sorpresas. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, una controladora sin el control. Odiaba la incertidumbre que creaba el no tener planeado lo que iba a pasar, de desconocer al completo los próximos sucesos.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en su sofá, sintiendo la ausencia de ese control en sus manos y con unos nervios que iban en aumento a medida que pasaba el tiempo, a medida que se acercaba la hora. Con el sonido del timbre de la puerta su nerviosismo llegó a su punto crítico y sus piernas, víctimas de un agudo temblor, a duras penas consiguieron conducirla hasta la puerta. Cerró los ojos, inhaló aire y soltó un gran suspiro. Al contacto de su mano con el picaporte, abrió los ojos y, sin reparar en nada más, proporcionó a su mano un ligero movimiento. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y en ese momento su corazón se paró y, después de escasos segundos, comenzó a latir de nuevo con la misma rapidez con la que cabalga un caballo desbocado.

Delante de ella se balanceaba nerviosa sobre sus propios pies una diosa de la belleza, una alabanza a la perfección en carne y hueso. Sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo de Quinn, reparando en el sencillo, aunque precioso, vestido verde que reposaba sobre su cuerpo con la misma perfección con la que encaja una pieza de un puzle en su lugar asignado. En ese momento Rachel hubiese jurado que serios problemas de respiración comenzaban a manifestarse en su interior.

La rubia rebeló de detrás de su espalda una rosa de color rosado y se la entregó con un nervioso "Hey! Esto es para ti" que hizo que la morena sintiera un leve escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- **¡Hola Quinn! ¡Mu-Muchas gracias!** –

- **No hay por qué darlas. ¿Sa-Sabes que significan las rosas de este color Rachel?** – ante este comentario la pequeña diva tan solo pudo negar con la cabeza, había perdido su capacidad para hablar al completo al agradecerle tan bonito gesto – **Bueno…** - continuó Quinn – **Primeramente se dice que parte de su significado se basa en el agradecimiento y yo quería agradecerte esto Rachel, la oportunidad que me has brindado** **–**

- **Quinn no tenias que…** -

- **Si Rachel, quería hacerlo y lo hice** – Rachel sonrió, no podía comprender como la rubia podía abrazar de tal manera su corazón – **Dicen que las rosas rojas son las rosas capaces de tocar muy hondo en los corazones y dicen también que son las que transmiten el significado del amor. Yo no… yo no sé si estoy preparada para regalar una rosa tan significativa a alguien, al menos por ahora** – rió nerviosa – **Pero en tu posesión queda una rosa rosada, una rosa que también simboliza el aprecio y el cariño que se siente por las personas que acaban recibiéndolas** –

"Guau" pensó la morena. Quinn era capaz de envolverte con sus palabras ¡y de qué forma! No se lo pensó dos veces y, con paso decidido, se acercó a la rubia y la aferró fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- **Gracias** – susurró en su oreja.

Quinn siempre había pensado que los abrazos no eran una simple toma de contacto, ella los veía como una muestra de cariño que te permitía descubrir el aroma de esa persona enredada entre tus brazos y te regalaba una sensación de seguridad única. Rara era la vez que regalaba tal muestra de cariño, pero cuando lo hacia lo veía como un gesto especial y con Rachel era muy diferente. Los brazos de Rachel envolviendo todo su cuerpo la hacían sentir como en casa, una sensación que hacía mucho que no se presentaba en su vida.

- **Mmmm **– gruñó la rubia cuando Rachel intentaba zafarse de su abrazo. Quinn la apretujó mas contra su cuerpo y la pequeña diva tan solo sonrió y la abrazó con la misma fuerza – **Tus abrazos son mis preferidos** –

- **¿Ah, sí?** –

- **Sí **– respondió con una sonrisa mientras que poco a poco y con una fuerza de voluntad envidiable separaba su cuerpo del de la morena - **¿Nos vamos? **–

- **Por supuesto **- Rachel aceptó la mano que le era tendida, reparando en la facilidad con la que sus dedos se entrelazaban en completa perfección y en la sensación de suavidad y delicadeza que emanaba el contacto de las palmas de sus manos – **Quinn est-estás preciosa** – al articular esas palabras un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

- **Tú no te quedas atrás Berry** - ¿Cómo no decirlo? La morena vestía también un simple y cómodo vestido, aunque en su caso era de color rojo, un color que hacia resaltar esa tez morena característica de su piel. Era una vestimenta alejada de sus habituales faldas y jerséis de animales, una vestimenta mucho más madura y que conseguía destacar los atributos presentes en su cuerpo.

Aun con sus manos entrelazadas, se dirigieron al coche de la rubia, sin perder sus sonrisas. Quinn abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Rachel, sorprendiéndola de nuevo con esos tan inusuales y atentos gestos que tenía con ella. Rachel estaba completamente embelesada con la forma de comportarse que estaba adoptando Quinn. Desde que había llegado al umbral de su puerta, de la boca de la rubia no salían más que envolventes frases y cumplidos, sin dejar de lado los pequeños detalles y la comodidad que aportaba su compañía. Todo era muy extraño, pero a ambas les encantaba ese pequeño hormigueo que sentían estando al lado la una de la otra.

El coche ya estaba en marcha y en su interior solo se escuchaba el pequeño sonido que hacia la radio con cada cambio de canal producido. Quinn mordía su labio inferior, evitando una carcajada inminente al ver la frustración que trasmitía la morena al no encontrar una cadena lo suficientemente interesante. Rachel mordía débilmente su lengua y su ceño se fruncía cada vez mas sin control alguno – **Aquí **– articuló la rubia entre risas mientras abría la guantera situada al frente de su copiloto – **Puedes encontrar infinidad de CD's, la decisión es toda tuya** –

Rachel removía entre los CD's, intentando disipar ese pensamiento, esas ganas de averiguar ese destino elegido por la rubia que ella desconocía al completo. Sus ojos divisaron una portada muy conocida por ella. Examinó minuciosamente ese fondo blanco que mostraba un pequeño cuadro de color rojo, donde se podían diferenciar dos figuras compartiendo un pequeño y sentido beso – **Funny Girl** – susurró con una clara sensación de sorpresa invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

La rubia sonrió, por fin lo había encontrado – **La portada no engaña, ¿sabes? Sí, es la banda sonora de Funny Girl. ¿A qué esperas?** –

Un bonito gesto tras otro, un cumulo de sorpresas que no parecían llegar a su final. Rachel le regaló un dulce sonrisa y introdujo el CD en el reproductor.

Las ultimas notas de "My man" sonaban en el coche cuando llegaron a su destino, lugar completamente desconocido para Rachel, pero familiar y especial para Quinn. Ambas no habían llegado a reparar en casi la hora y cuarto de camino en coche. La morena disfrutaba con cada segundo musical proporcionado por su banda sonora preferida y la rubia reparaba en como su piel se erizaba con tan solo escuchar las voz de Rachel tarareando sus canciones preferidas.

- **Llegamos** – anunció Quinn.

Ambas abandonaron el interior del coche y posaron sus pies en tierra firme de nuevo. Rachel quedó fascinada antes las vistas que se presentaban frente a ella. Observó como un precioso lago de aguas casi cristalinas se expandía frente a ella, llegando a una distancia que su simple vista no llegaba a apreciar. Un pequeño caminito de madera condujo toda su atención a una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña. Ese pequeño habitáculo al lado de ese lago era simplemente precioso, estaba hecho de madera, aunque a simple vista cualquiera se atrevería a decir que el vidrio era su componente más significativo, ya que gran parte de ese pequeño hogar presentaba grandes vidrios, brindando una luz natural a la cabaña y haciendo las delicias de los mas observados, ya que también permitían disfrutar de las maravillosas vistas que salvaguardaban sus alrededores.

Su desesperada búsqueda para averiguar cuál era el destino de la rubia fue en vano. La morena había pensado sin descanso alguno, había pensado en parques, algún cine, alguna playa incluso en un maldito callejón, pero nunca imaginó que tan precioso lugar se impondría en sus planes. Las sorpresas seguían sin agradarle, pero las de cierta rubia comenzaban a entusiasmarle, dejando de lado sus pequeñas preocupaciones y deducciones, teniendo bien claro que Quinn podía ser un mar de sorpresas y hasta ahora parecían ser todas buenas.

Quinn observaba a la morena aun boquiabierta. Estaba sorprendida, eso seguro, pero no tenía claro de si para bien o para mal. ¿Realmente le había gustado su pequeña sorpresa? Los pensamientos de la rubia se basaban en una simple frase: "¡Por el amor de Dios, di algo!". La boca de la morena fue cerrándose poco a poco, disminuyendo la distancia entre su labio inferior y superior. Y así, como si sus pensamientos embocaran sus palabras, la voz de Rachel adoptando un tono sorprendido llegó a sus oídos

- **¡Guau! **-


End file.
